


Guilty Minds

by KankyKush



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KankyKush/pseuds/KankyKush
Summary: Hinata tries her hardest to find her strength and confidence after a less than desirable confession outcome to Naruto. As she begins her journey of self-discovery, Kiba begins to explore feelings he never knew he even had. Can these two friends and teammates overcome their own clan pressures? Are their feelings for one another reciprocated? Will their friendship be destroyed?DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO





	1. Confessions

Hinata hugged her knees into her chest and rested her head against them. She sat near a small stream under a large tree. She listened to the sound of running water letting herself take in the soothing currents. Her hair fell in her face, covering her lavender eyes. Hinata sighed deeply and wondered how her eyes could possibly be dry. As she closed her eyes she realized she felt at peace. Finally, the constant embarrassment and fluttering nerves felt as though their control was finally quenched. That feeling of unrequited love felt as though it was slowly fading. Hinata finally lifted her head and stared deep into the water, all the while hugging her knees closer to her body.

In the aftermath of Pain, and after her sacrifice for Naruto, the determined ninja had confessed her love to him. However Naruto couldn't love her the way she wanted him too. Hinata kept staring at the water, watching the never ending streams flow so freely. She recalled the event that took place earlier quite clearly...

Flashback-

Hinata stood by the academy, waiting for Naruto, he had told her to meet him there. Her anxiety was through the roof._ I finally told him how I feel. I was able to help Naruto defend the village. He must finally recognize me... Now he finally will acknowledge my feelings._

"Hinata!!" Naruto's voice reached her and she spun around. He walked towards her with one hand waving, the other embedded in his pocket. Hinata felt her face grow hot, but she took a deep breath of determination.

"Hello Naruto" Hinata said quietly as he approached her. Her hands went up to her chest and as her fingers were about to connect, she quickly threw her arms down forcefully by her side. She refused to go backwards and turn into that nervous girl she always was. Naruto raised a brow curiously at her and smiled softly.

"I think it's time for us to talk... I haven't been avoiding you..." his blue eyes darted around. Hinata gently put a hand on his shoulder and smiled as if encouraging him.

Naruto stared into Hinata's lavender eyes, taking note of her slight blush. He couldn't help but notice something had changed within his friend. It was something that was exciting yet heart breaking at the same time. How could he ruin this new found strength and confidence? Guilt washed all over his face and he gulped. Naruto reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand, slowly he lifted it up to his mouth. Gently he pressed his lips against her palm, his eyes never leaving hers. Hinata felt her breath hitch as the feeling of anticipation built within her.

"I-I... I" he finally released her hand and let it fall back to her side. "I love you Hinata-but..." Naruto fell silent, knowing these words would cut Hinata like a knife.

Hinata felt herself trembling, this wasn't right. This felt all wrong. Hinata realized what was next, and she could feel her heart beginning to shatter. Years of built up love was crashing down on her.

"But ... It's not the same love you have for me-please...before you-"

The tears fell from her eyes and she quickly turned her back to Naruto. The sound of her voice even surprised her.

"I-I understand Naruto. I apologise-"

"Don't apologise Hinata!" Naruto reached out and grabbed one of her arms. "I have feelings for someone else-" before he could finish she flinched and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I h-h-hope you and Sakura w-w-work out" Hinata sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself. She was angry and hurt all at once, and this stutter wasn't helping.

"N-no... It's not her..." Naruto sighed, his nerves beginning to bubble in his stomach. He wondered if she could ever forgive him, but he knew he had to stay true to his feelings.

Suddenly Hinata turned to face Naruto, her determined eyes doing their best to keep the tears that once flowed at Bay.

"I don't want to know who it is Naruto. Thank you for finally giving me an answer" she formally bowed her head to him and began to run. She had no clue where she was going but she knew she had to flee and just keep going.

Naruto stood still as he watched Hinata's figure get smaller and smaller. He walked to a familiar swing, hung with what appeared to be the same ancient rope it always was. Naruto sat on the swing and hung his head. He hated that he had to hurt Hinata like that, but the reality was he just couldn't return her feelings, any woman's feelings for that matter. His blue eyes gazed up at the sky, hm, looks like rain he thought. How appropriate. Naruto swung out his legs and looked down to his sandle clad feet. It was true he knew Hinata was hurt, yet he also found himself relieved for her. She would finally be able to free herself of the spell he seemingly put her under.

End of flashback-

Hinata couldn't help it, her mind kept replaying it over and over again. The tears weren't flowing anymore, and exhaustion washed over her. Before she began to nod off, she felt a rain drop fall on her forehead. Making no motions to move or avoid the rain falling on her, Hinata just kept her eyes closed and head rested on her knees. She couldn't bring herself to leave just yet... somehow, a part of her felt as though she deserved this... this feeling of emptiness seemed highly appropriate. The sound of crunching leaves met her ears, yet she remained still, not moving from her position.

"Oi! Hinata!" Kiba's boisterous voice called out, followed by a soft whine from Akamaru. His voice got closer as he kept calling her name. Kiba stopped to sniff the air and picked up Hinata's faint scent, dulled of course due to the now falling rain. He looked to Shino at his side who walked silently, hands in his jacket pockets.

"Should we be worried?" Kiba looked to his comrade.

"Hinata will be fine, let's just find her and make sure she gets home okay" Shino responded quietly.

Finally they spotted the familiar white and purple jacket. Hinata was hugging her knees to her chest, head buried. The two male shinobi looked at each other with a raised brow. Akamaru barked and took off towards her, his tail wagging. As he approached her his wet nose pressed against the side of her face.

"A-Akamaru... Hello" Hinata said quietly. Slowly she lifted her face and was greeted by a sloppy wet tongue. She couldn't help but smile. Hinata lifted her arms and wrapped them around the large shaggy white dog.

"Hinata!" Kiba sauntered over and knelt down. He began to pat Akamaru on the head while studying his team mate. "You okay? Rumor has it something went down between you and Naruto" Kiba kept his voice steady, wondering what exactly he could say to cheer up his friend. Although he always teased her about her feelings towards Naruto, he knew at the moment this was no joking matter.

"I-I-I..." Hinata began, but found herself unable to finish.

At that moment she felt the tears begin to sting her eyes again. Shino bent at the knee and looked at Hinata's face.

"Let's get you home" he said softly to her. Shino held out his hand and waited for Hinata to take it. When she finally took it, he gently lifted her to her feet. Hinata let out a sniffle and began to rub her eyes.

"You'll recover Hinata, you're strong" Shino reassured her. She nodded and squeezed his hand tightly.

Kiba watched his two team mates and smiled, through thick and thin... they'd always be best friends. They were like siblings, Hinata of course being the younger sister. Kiba couldn't help but wonder what Naruto had said to her, and he couldn't help the bubbling anger he felt about it as well. _I 'll get to the bottom of this, for Hinata's sake_. Shino walked hand in hand with Hinata while Kiba wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Together the trio began to walk towards the Hyuga compound.

"Lets all go out tomorrow, just the three of us!" Kiba grinned as he attempted to keep the mood light.

Hinata remained silent while Shino cocked his head to the side.

"Or perhaps a long training session tomorrow" He suggested.

"S-sure" Hinata finally spoke.

The trio reached the large Hyuga compound and they stopped. Hinata's eyes looked up and both her male companions could read the expression on her face. She did not want to be there.

"It'll be okay Hinata" Kiba rubbed her back gently. He started to feel unsure if his friend would recover. He couldn't help but be a little pissed at Naruto. Hinata was like a sister to him, and he would be damned if anyone just broke her like this. Right when she was finally feeling confident in not only herself socially, but with herself as a fully fledged ninja. Shino nodded in agreement, he gently squeezed her hand before letting go.

"T-thank you guys" Hinata turned to face her companions and smiled weakly. In one quick motion she wrapped her arms around them and brought them into a tight hug. Kiba and Shino glanced at one another, both unsure if she was really going to be okay. Once she let go, Hinata quickly made her exit and ran towards the front doors of the over sized compound.

Naruto watched team 8 curiously as they walked through the village. He had no doubts that they were walking Hinata home, something he was quite grateful about. He sighed and looked up at the sky, the rain falling gently on his face. He wondered if he should approach Kiba and Shino, but judging by the looks on their faces... Naruto thought it was wise to give them their space for awhile. He knew they were both close with Hinata, and right now they just might take some well placed anger out on him.

_It's not like I meant to break her heart..._ I just can't lie about things anymore. He finally forced his feet to move forward. Before he knew it he was running, running as fast as he could towards his own apartment. Naruto just wanted to be in the warmth of his bed. He needed time to process what happened between himself and Hinata today. Hell, he needed to process what was going on inside him. With one last look behind him, Naruto kept running... he kept going until his heart began to pound in his chest as the cold air began to burn his throat.

To be continued...


	2. Taboo

Kiba waved goodbye to Shino as they parted ways to head to their respective homes. Kiba glanced down at Akamaru and grinned. Without any thought the pair began to run through the streets of Konoha in the pouring rain. He enjoyed the feel of the rain drops on his face, as well as the thrill of racing Akamaru. He momentarily forgot his teammates inner turmoil and he laughed heartily when he reached the front door of the Inuzuka clans home. He let out a bark like laugh and pointed at Akamaru.

"Ha, beat you!" he opened the door and rushed inside. In one motion he threw his wet shoes and jacket on the floor. "MA! I'M HOME!" He shouted.

Surprisingly, he was met with silence. Akamaru stood beside him and began to shake his wet fur, getting water all over Kiba and the surrounding furniture.

"Hey!" Kiba covered his face. He shook his own head back and forth, laughing as he directed his water attack towards Akamaru.

"Hana??" Kiba called out. The house remained silent. He shrugged and sauntered into the kitchen heading straight for the fridge. As Kiba gathered some left overs to heat up his mind wondered to Naruto and Hinata. A frown crossed his face. He was sure the two would make a great couple, shoot, he even egged Hinata on. Guilt washed over him suddenly. _I'm sorry Hinata, If I had known I wouldn't have pushed so hard..._

As Kiba waited for his food to finish heating up he continued to think about his team mate. It couldn't have been a matter of looks... or her body... or her personality for that matter. He shrugged to himself and began to chew on his bottom lip. The more he pondered the situation the more irritated he seemed to get. He had known Hinata since they were young children, and being in their late teens now, Kiba couldn't stand to see her so crushed. She was after all, one of his best friends.

After dishing himself and Akamaru up of his freshly heated food Kiba began to scarf down his food. He relished when he was home alone and both his mother and sister were on missions. It felt as though he had his own place, and he loved it.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba and his faithful companion ascended the stairs up to his room. Upon entering Kiba jumped to his bed, landing with a huge thud. Akamaru followed suit, jumping square across Kiba. The large dog began to cover Kiba in wet licks. The two wrestled around for a bit before Kiba finally pinned Akamaru down.

"Good boy" Kiba said as he rubbed behind Akamaru's floppy ear. The white dog yawned and finally made his way to the end of Kiba's bed.

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes. His mind wandered... He reflected on how everyone in Konoha had changed. Kiba couldn't help but grin, especially the ladies... he chewed on his bottom lip and then sighed deeply. He was sure he could get any one of them if he wanted, and boy did he want to. Kiba couldn't help himself as he imagined all the parts of the girls that had "grown". He continued to bite his bottom lip as he imagined Ino's bust line, his face grew hot as he thought of Temari's womanly curves, even Ten Ten's agility and accuracy seemed to turn him on.

With thoughts swirling around his mind, Kiba felt his pants grow tight. Suddenly his mind began to get the best of him. It was as if his body was on overload. Without hesitation, Kiba unbuttoned his pants and felt his length through his boxers. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Slowly he reached in and began to stroke himself. He imagined exactly how tight and hot women must feel, mm, must be nice and wet... imagine how good that would feel on my dick... Kiba suddenly gripped himself tighter and began to pump even harder. Before he knew it, he was rock hard. _Wow, think about how their nice lips would feel going up and down this... God what I wouldn't give to feel that_. Kiba kept stroking himself, the pace quickening, his grip tighter._ Shit, I'm going to cum!_ With his free hand Kiba tried to reach for something he could use to cum in, but he was too late. He felt his balls get tighter as he began to cum. He kept up his pace as the cum began to cover his knuckles and seep into his palm. Kiba let out a loud grunt as his orgasm pushed wave after wave of pleasure through his body.

Kiba leaned forward and examined the mess he just created. _Wow, that was a quick one_ he thought sheepishly. Slowly he got to his feet and grabbed the nearest piece of laundry to wipe himself off.

"I'm going to shower..." Kiba said to Akamaru who kept his body away from his master. "Yea yea, I know, things you don't need to see" he shook his head and walked into the bathroom connected to his room.

Once in the bathroom, Kiba turned on the hot water. He quickly stripped and stepped in the shower. As the hot water hit his body, Kiba felt himself relax. The stress and tensions melted away from his body. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed about his earlier thoughts about his female comrades... however, Kiba felt decided in that moment. Maybe it was time to branch out, get a girlfriend of his own. The others seemed to be pairing up, so why shouldn't he? Kiba began to count off the girls that were still available. Ino didn't seem to be in a relationship, _she does have one hot body!_ his mind excitedly thought. There was Sakura, however he knew she was forever stuck on Sasuke. Temari was pretty much off limits, Kiba would have to be pretty dumb to ignore the way she looked at Shikamaru. There was always Ten Ten. She was smart, sexy, and a great ninja. But if Kiba had to be honest with himself, he didn't really know her that well. _I guess she has to be it, there isn't anyone else really... except-_ Kiba quickly shut his mind off.

He refused to go even go there._ Hinata is like my sister_ he reminded himself. Despite his attempt at trying to not think about it, his mind only began to race. _I mean, I haven't really had a good look at her body because she covers it pretty well... but I can tell there is something going on under that jacket she wears... she had beautiful soft skin. Those eyes, I could probably stare in them for hours. Her silky hair smelled of lavender with a hint of something sweet. Hm-can you just imagine how cute she'd sound moaning my name._ Kiba noticed that he was hardening again, and that feeling of shame washed all over him ten fold.

But he just couldn't stop wondering. _Hinata is so innocent and virginal... God I'd love to just corrupt her... I'll really make her blush, I bet she tastes so good._ Kiba felt his mouth water as his dick stood at attention now. Without hesitating anymore, he wrapped his hand around his hardened member._ And her hot mouth, her soft whimpering._ Kiba threw his head back and gasped as his hand began to grip his dick harder. His stroking motions getting more rough and intense. Kiba felt his stomach muscles begin to tighten as the feeling of pleasure began to build up. He had to admit, jacking off had never felt so intense as it did right now. Maybe it was this taboo line of thinking, but he just couldn't help it.

Kiba stretched one arm out and placed his palm on the shower wall to steady himself. Kiba paid extra attention to the head of his dick, imagining Hinata's sweet mouth around it. _What is she hiding under those clothes??_ his mind raced. It was as though he could hear Hinata pant and breathe his name. He could just see her face, eyes closed and mouth open with the ecstasy of feeling his dick inside her. That line of thinking seemed to do the trick. Kiba let out a throaty moan and he came, it was seemingly endless. His eyes squeezed shut as his body was rocked with wave after wave of pleasure.

The water pounded against his quivering body as Kiba tried to catch his breath. His eyes darted open and he hung his head down in shame. How could I ever even think that about Hinata? She'd never be the type to have a dick in her mouth... let alone be with anyone else that isn't Naruto... Kiba sighed and began to wash himself. As much as he tried to not wonder any more about his teammate, Kiba found that his mind seemed to be stuck.

After his shower Kiba decided to just call it a night. He was exhausted and confused, he was also angry at his mind and body.

_I cannot think of Hinata that way. She is much more than a sister to me-shes-shes-_ Kiba couldn't finish the thought. He wasn't even sure what was at the end of that thought. One thing he knew-He couldn't ever act on this. Never, could he ever hit on Hinata or treat her like some piece of meat. Hinata was worth more than just some dirty afterthought to get his dick hard. It was also decided in that moment, that Kiba would never tell another soul about his impulse thoughts toward Hinata.

With that thought Kiba felt himself drift into sleep. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep Hinata out of his dreams. They all seemed to be the same, the two of them together physically.

When Kiba awoke the next morning he felt ashamed of himself, especially due to the morning wood that greeting him. Kiba groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't quite understand why this was all hitting him now. He had never once thought of Hinata in this way, why was this happening now? Kiba frowned and sat up in his bed, with a yawn he swung his feet over the edge. He ran his hands through his hair and hung his head. _I'm sorry Hinata_. He kept thinking over and over again as he began to prepare himself for the morning.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this next Installment of my Fic. It feels a bit disjointed to me, but I'm really just trying to shake off the dust. It has truly been awhile since I've even bothered writing a Fic. So hope you hang tough with me through this! 
> 
> See you Space Cowboys!  
-Kanky :-3


	3. Just "Friends"

The weather that morning wasn't any better than it was the previous day. Dark clouds covered the sky over Konoha. Rain was gently pounding the pavement, soaking everything and everyone out on the streets. Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the cross roads where he usually met Shino before training. To his surprise, Shino was already there. 

"Hey!" Kiba yelled as he quickened the pace in order to meet Shino. 

Shino stood huddled in his green jacket, hood and collar up to protect himself from the rain. 

"You're late" he said in a soft voice as Kiba approached him. 

"Sorry, I er-had a weird morning" 

"Oh?" Shino took a step forward in the direction of their usual spot for training. Kiba followed him, staying a few paces behind him. 

"Nothing major, just had trouble sleeping..." Kiba refused to admit the truth to Shino. He of all people wouldn't approve of his fantasies the previous night. Hinata was just as close to Shino as she was to himself. 

"Well liven up. I'd like to get in a few hours of good training before we meet Hinata" Shino cast Kiba a curious glance. He examined his comrade without any clear emotion on his face. 

"Fine" Kiba growled. He lifted his arms and rested his hands on the back of his neck. His eyes looked up at the sky and let his mind wander. 

As the two entered into the forest the canopy of trees helped shield them from the rain. Kiba stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice in the distance. His ears perked up as he recognized Hinata's shouts and grunts, the ones she typically did when she was pushing herself on the training dummy. Kiba suddenly felt warm and flushed, he frowned and glanced at Shino. 

"Looks she's already here" Shino said quietly, his gaze never leaving Kiba's face. 

"Oh..." was all he could muster in response. 

The two slowly approached the clearing where their training logs were. There Hinata stood, in the classic Hyuga form, striking the tattered target with open palms. Kiba's breath hitched in his throat as he drank in the sight. Hinata's jacket was tossed to the side, soaked by the rain. Kiba gulped as his eyes traveled up and down her exposed figure. She actually wore just her mesh shirt and her usual short pants. For one of the first times he could remember Kiba actually saw what Hinata's body looked like. Unconsciously his tongue ran across his lips as he kept staring. Those curves... those tits...shit, she's stacked. 

Shino cleared his throat as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Kiba tore his eyes away from Hinata and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I hope he didn't see me gawking. 

"Hinata, we didn't expect you to be here so early" Shino took a step forward. 

Hinata stopped in mid strike and glanced to the side, making eye contact with Shino. She straightened up and turned. 

"S-sorry Shino, sorry Kiba... I just..."

"You don't have to say anything Hinata, we understand" Shino responded in a monotone voice. Kiba observed him, hoping he wasn't oogling Hinata like he was. Kiba couldn't help the low growl that escaped him. Both Shino and Hinata turned to him. 

"Kiba?" Hinata asked questioningly . "You okay?"

After a minute of just staring he quickly shook his head. "Are you crazy Hinata?" he said with a bit too much anger in his voice. Hinata slightly flinched, but stood her ground. 

"I have every right to train here as much as you guys... Team 8 may be ending soon, but that doesn't mean..." her voice started out so strong, yet she couldn't muster the ferocity to continue. 

"You're going to get sick!" Kiba shouted at her. He walked over to her jacket and picked it up. "This is soaking wet, how are you going to wear it now?" 

"Oh..." It seemed as though she had just realized she wasn't wearing her jacket. Her jacket was like her shelter, her barrier, her comfort. Hinata wrapped her arms around her chest. "I-I... I'm not cold" she replied in a meek voice. 

Shino cocked his head to the side as he watched his teammates. Something feels off today he reflected. Kiba quickly took off his black jacket and walked over to Hinata. Gently he placed it over her shoulders with a frown on his face. He was looking down at Hinata who was staring at the ground. Kiba felt his mouth water as he stared at the peeks of her chest. So big he thought greedily. His mind began to quickly flash images of his mouth all over her body, his hands fondling anything and everything. 

"Thanks Kiba" Hinata broke the silence between them and took a step back from Kiba. She looked up into his eyes, noticing how his pupils were just thin crescents. 

When he didn't respond she raised a hand and rested it on his shoulder, making him jump. 

"Oh-I-Uh- your welcome" Kiba also took a step back and quickly turned away to face Shino. 

"Where is Akamaru?" Hinata titled her head as she hugged herself into Kiba's jacket tightly. She could feel her ice cold extremities soak up the warmth left behind by the Inuzuka. A strong smell of wet dog and Kiba's body order reached her nose and she wrinkled it. A small smile played out on her lips. Just like Kiba she thought joyously. 

"He didn't want to get wet and reek so he decided to stay home and wait for my mom and sister" Kiba tried to respond as casually as he could. His mind was still flashing sensual images in rapid succession. 

"Well, let's get to it" Shino interrupted. 

Hinata looked back and forth between Shino and Kiba. She felt very awkward suddenly and wasn't sure why. She was sure it had nothing to do with her, but her two male companions were giving off strange energy. Hinata fought off the urge to suddenly use her Byakugan in order to sense any abnormalities in their chakra. That would be an invasion of their privacy... maybe they just need some guy time. 

"I'm going to go" she said suddenly. "I've got some errands to do anyways". 

The two males started at her with no clear expressions on their faces, this only proved to make her feel even more awkward. 

"Here!" She quickly took off Kiba's jacket and practically threw it at him. At that she was off, sprinting from tree branch to tree branch. Within minutes Hinata's silhouette was all but gone. 

"What was that all about?" Shino watched as she left, once she was no longer in sight he turned to Kiba. 

"I don't know man, maybe she just had to get stuff done before it got too late" Kiba spat out. Irritation swirled through him. He stared down at his jacket before putting it back on. "And look, she forgot her own jacket here" 

He walked over to the purple and white jacket and nudged it with his foot. 

"It's soaked, I guess I'll take it home and wash it for her" 

"That's not what I was talking about" Shino simply responded. 

"huh? not talking about what?" Kiba stared at Shino, wondering if he missed something. 

"When I asked what that was all about"

Kiba stared, at first towards Shino then back to Hinata's discarded jacket. 

"I told you man, I don't know" 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"N-nothing! What do you mean?!" Kiba tried his best to keep his voice steady. He knew Shino was observant, and most likely one of the best at analyzing behaviors and strategy. 

Shino stayed quiet for a minute before crossing his arms. 

"Did you see the size of her breasts?" 

The casual tone in Shino's voice seemed to really resonate inside Kiba. In a flash of rage, Kiba lunged towards the bug master. How dare he even look at Hinata like that! 

As the two connected Kiba couldn't help what came out of his mouth. 

"Don't talk about her like that!" he shouted as he threw a punch towards Shino who blocked with ease. 

After several minutes of Kiba failing to actually land any physical blows Shino put his hand up. Kiba instinctively stopped. He knew the stance well, and he wasn't really trying to deal with Shino and his bugs today. 

"You failed the test Kiba" 

"What are you even talking about?!" 

"What changed? Why now?"

It took a few seconds for Kiba to connect the dots through his rage. Fuck, he caught on? 

"You're wondering if I caught on... Yes. Yes I did" Shino stated as a matter of fact. 

"No. Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about" Kiba wrinkled his nose at Shino. "Now, can we please just start? I think I know someone who deserves a pounding" 

Shino shrugged his shoulders. If he won' t talk to me I'll just press him later... but not in front of Hinata. Although he's not wrong. Hinata has a pretty great body. Shino found himself suddenly grateful for his ninja gear that hid most of his facial features, he was sure he was blushing right now. 

***

Hinata heaved in a deep breath of air as she rounded the corner through the market district. She felt naked and vulnerable. Her mesh shirt provided no warmth in this type of weather. At that thought it seemed as though the rain began to fall harder and faster, soaking her even more. 

Without paying any attention Hinata kept running, trying her hardest to get home as soon as she could. Just a few more turns! her mind frantically thought. Despite her best efforts to avoid running into people she managed to mow over two people. She fell backwards into a puddle as the two figures in front of her stayed standing. 

"Hinata?"

"N-n-naruto?" Hinata looked up, only to be greeted by one of her worst fears. Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of her wearing a black rain jacket with Sai, who seemingly was unaffected by the rain. He wore his standard cut off shit and tight pants. Hinata began to blush all over. 

"Let me help" Naruto bent down and grabbed her wrist and guided her back onto her feet. His blue eyes studied her face, then slowly made their way up and down her body. She was soaked to the bone, her clothes clinging to her body tightly. Her long hair looked wild from the being whipped in the rain. 

"A bit cold eh?" Sai had an unreadable smile on his face. 

"w-what?" Hinata forced herself to make eye contact with him. 

"You know..." Sai proceeded to point at her chest. 

Hinata looked down and then it hit her. Her nipples were hardened and it was even more obvious in this form fitting mesh shirt. Quickly Hinata wrapped her arms around her chest while trying not to pass out from embarrassment. 

"Shut up Sai!" Naruto elbowed him in the ribs. "Look, I was hoping you and I could catch a bite to eat... Maybe talk?" his voice sounded hopeful. I don't think I've ever seen Hinata without a baggy jacket or sweater on... why has she been keeping this body a secret? 

"I-I have t-t-to go home" Hinata barely managed to squeak out. At that she ran forward, making her way past the two men and straight towards home. 

Sai looked at Naruto who was watching her run away. 

"So, that's a no go for you huh?"

"Sai, you have no idea how much I wish it was a go" Naruto sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. So this part may change or have parts added to it. It's just sort of a first idea. But please bare with me folks, I'm trying. Good stuff still to come! Sorry for the mistakes as well, I'll go back and edit after work. 
> 
> See ya Space Cowboy : 3


	4. Mission

Team 8 stood at attention in front of the Hokages desk. Lady Tsunade had a stern look on her face as she stared them down. They stood at attention with their hands behind their backs, all dressed in the Jonin standard green vest and blue undergarments. Even Akamaru sat still as a statue next to his master. 

"I'm entrusting this mission to you, an elite group of trackers" she began. "I believe you don't need your sensei anymore to babysit, do you?" she cocked an eyebrow, hoping to get a rise out of one of them. 

"No ma'am" all three responded simultaneously. 

Tsunade cleared her throat and laced her fingers together, resting them on the desk in front of her. "The village of Cadia has been hit with several mass disappearances. It appears that all the children and young adults have vanished. Villagers who remain claim to have no clue as to what has happened. Reports coming in from Cadia express no ill intent between neighbors and also claim to have had no visits from any strangers since the disappearances" 

The three Jonin stood quietly, waiting for the Hokage to continue. Hinata shifted from one foot to the other, she swallowed hard as her nerves began to waiver. This was their first Jonin mission as a team and she didn't want to fail. 

"Now, Cadia is located at the edge of the forest, about a weeks travel from Konoha"

"A week there and a week back?" Kiba asked as he sifted his glances between Shino and Hinata, his eyes lingering on her. 

"Correct. Pack accordingly" Tsunade began to rummage through her desk until she finally found what she was looking for. She held out two scrolls to the Jonin. 

"Map and details of the missing villagers. There is also a census list of who resides in the village and backgrounds on most of them. Study them, investigate, hopefully... find those children" 

Shino reached out and took the scrolls. He slid them into his pocket and nodded. 

"Any questions?" Tsunade looked from one face to the next with down turned eyebrows. 

"No" Shino spoke for all three of them. 

"Good, I want you to leave by nightfall" 

"Dismissed" The Hokage turned around in her chair, facing the large windows behind her. She scanned Konoha with a watchful eye and smiled. She had heard from Naruto himself that Hinata had confessed her love for him, even with Naruto denying her, here she stood; Tall, proud, and as an able bodied strong Jonin. Tsunade couldn't help but wonder who would come in and take Naruto's place... She also wondered who would step into Naruto's life. 

Shino was the first to act, he bowed to Tsunade's back and began to take his leave. Hinata and Kiba followed his lead. Once out of the Hokage's office Hinata took a deep breath. 

"It felt like I was holding my breath!" she exclaimed. "Our very first mission together as Jonin!" her fingers intertwined with one another as she fidgeted them around. 

"Yes!" Kiba balled up his fist and thrusted it in the air. "Finally some action!" He put his arm around Hinata's shoulders and pulled her close. Kiba used this opportunity to be sly and take a deep breath in to inhale her scent. It had been about a month since Naruto had shot her down, and that day in the rain. Kiba could tell Hinata was doing better, and in all honesty it was getting harder and harder to not get turned on by her. Just being in her presence was exciting to him. This was a new Hinata, yet she shared all the same characteristics of the old Hinata. She was just stronger, more confident. The stutter was gone, and she seemed as though she was more at ease. 

"Let's get some lunch, then go pack!" Kiba said happily as he rested his head on Hinata's shoulder. 

"Where to?" Shino awkwardly shifted and put his other arm around Hinata. He glanced over at Kiba, who he could tell was annoyed at his closeness with Hinata. Shino thought back to the conversation they had a few days after they had butted heads in the forest. 

The two shinobi decided to meet up again to train. They planned on meeting at their usual spot, and going to the normal training grounds. The rain still hadn't cleared up, and both men walked in silence. Akamaru, who decided to join them today, ran happily through the puddles not letting the weather stop him from enjoying the outdoors. 

Once they reached the training grounds Kiba began to remove his jacket. He was feeling rather flushed despite the cold weather. 

"Kiba, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Shino watched him carefully. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean... what happened the other day?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" 

"Don't play around... I'm talking about Hinata" 

Kiba stayed silent for a moment, trying his best to figure out how to word his response. 

"Nothing, I just don't like anyone treating her like she's some piece of meat, that's all... especially her teammate... Shino" Kiba practically growled. 

"Including you right?" Shino couldn't help but feel annoyed at Kiba's response. 

"Hey, you're the one that commented on her... on her... b-b-b..." Kiba's cheeks began to turn a shade of pink. 

"Breasts?" 

"God, shut up!" Kiba turned his back toward Shino. 

"Kiba, it's highly inappropriate for teammates to become involved. You know that, so do I"

"Then why'd you go and bring that up about her!?"

"Like I told you that day, I was testing you... I think you've developed feelings for her... especially now that you know she won't be so hung up on Naruto"

"You idiot, if I liked her I would have done something about it a long time ago"

"Would you have though? Or maybe you're just noticing what's so great about Hinata"

Kiba stayed silent. Akamaru placed his cold nose in Kiba's palm. 

"Listen... Just lay off. Okay? I'm just working through some stuff. You don't ever have to worry about me trying to 'get' with her, alright?"

"I don't care if you want to 'get' with her" Shino said, emphasizing the same word Kiba did. "What I do care about is if she gets hurt again. Don't just use her because she has a good body, or because she's cute... She's more than that"

"You don't think I know that!?" Kiba spat. This time he knew he said too much, he bit his bottom lip hard. The coppery taste of blood touched his tongue. "Let's just train, okay?" 

Shino's thoughts were interrupted by Akamaru's loud barks. He had missed the discussion on where they were going for lunch. Apparently they agreed on Ichiraku. 

"I don't think it's a good idea" Shino interrupted. "I think we should pack and try to leave before nightfall. We'll cover more ground and we can utilize the daylight" 

"Hm, good point" Kiba frowned at Shino, still annoyed that he was so close to Hinata. 

"Okay, I'll meet you at the front of the village... I've got a few-er-things to do" Shino removed his arm from around Hinata and darted off in the opposite direction. 

"Can I walk you home?" Kiba nuzzled into Hinata's neck. She began to giggle and attempted to push him away. 

"Yes Kiba, it's not like I can't make it on my own... but sure, why not" she teased. 

Hinata rested her head on his shoulder and the two walked in silence. Kiba felt at ease... he wished he could always be this close to Hinata. He loved her scent, he loved her long hair and beautiful eyes... she had just the right temperament to deal with an Inuzuka. While lost in his thoughts Kiba didn't realize they had reached the Hyuga compound. 

"Bye Kiba!" Hinata peeled herself out of his grasp and away from his side. However, one voice seemed to cut through the courtyard. Both ninja turned their heads as they heard the deep voice of Hiashi Hyuga. 

"Hinata" he said in a loud stern voice. He got off the porch and strode over to the pair. His eyes never leaving Kiba's face. 

Those eyes... ugh Kiba thought as a shiver ran through him. Nothing like Hinata's... shit... not even Neji. 

"Leave us now...Mutt" Those cold and unfeeling eyes kept staring, not even blinking. 

Hiashi grabbed Hinata by the shoulder roughly and pulled her closer to him. 

Kiba couldn't muster the courage to say anything. He just stared, mouth agape. 

"G-g-goodbye Kiba... I'll s-see y-y-y-ou tonight-" Without letting her fully finish, Hiashi dragged Hinata into the middle of the courtyard. Kiba stood there dumbfounded as he watched the father and daughter. 

Without warning Hiashi pushed Hinata to the ground. He yelled something to her Kiba couldn't quite make out... his head was starting to feel foggy, and his vision starting to become red. What was he yelling about? Something about being weak? Did he hear him say something about her virtue? Kiba began to watch in horror as Hiashi slapped Hinata across the face. As she grasped her cheek he got into the Gentle Fist stance. Although Hinata seemed disoriented, she quickly followed her fathers lead. 

In horror Kiba watched as Hinata's father went on the offence, clearly trying to punish the girl for something. He couldn't quite understand what was happening before his eyes.

"You better leave" A quiet, yet bratty voice addressed him. Kiba looked down and found himself staring into eyes similar to Hinata's, but not quite the same. It was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. 

"What's he doing?" Kiba asked. 

"She's been bad... she went behind fathers back and accepted a jonin ranked mission" Hanabi stated as a matter of fact. 

Kiba decided right then and there he didn't care for the little girl. She was grinning up at him with her arms crossed. 

"She should know better than to disobey father. Now she's going to get it. She should too!" 

For once in his life, Kiba felt speechless. He always knew that Hinata had it bad at home, but he didn't know her father was physical with her... He just assumed it was normal Hyuga training. But this? This seemed excessive. Kiba watched in horror as Hinata was struck multiple times, she sank slowly to her knees. He couldn't help but noticed the look of determination on her face. With quaking knees Hinata got back up and shakily got back into stance. 

"Get lost, mutt" Hanabi stuck out her tongue and grabbed the large wooden gate and slammed it shut. 

Kiba stood motionless, still feeling shocked. His stomach suddenly felt sick. All of Hinata's behaviors over the years... stuttering, low confidence, anxiety, her quiet secretive nature... it all made sense now. Kiba had to force himself to leave. He couldn't stand thinking about how Hinata was being... well...Abused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. The next installment of my long winded-taking forever to get going- fanfiction. If you manage to hang tough through the next few parts I assure you it will be worth it! It also feels good just to write, which as I've said before, I'm really really rusty!! 
> 
> See ya Space Cowboys!


	5. Serious Moonlight

Hinata hung her head as she trudged upstairs to the bedroom which she called her own. Her body was aching all over, and the chakra levels running through her body were quite low. If Hinata was being honest with herself, she wasn't even sure she was in any shape to continue on with this mission given to them by the Hokage. What seemed to keep her going though was the thought of not disappointing her teammates. 

After packing up her belongings and gathering gear for the mission Hinata removed her now tattered Jonin vest and flung it on her bed. With a heavy sigh she walked into her bathroom and began to run some warm water. Her father was especially brutal today and she wasn't quite sure why. He even allowed Hanabi to watch, which was a seemingly new punishment for her. It was as if he wanted her to fail... Hiashi had made it a point to cut off most of her chakra flow which would make her useless. Luckily the red mark on her face was fading, but she couldn't do much about the bruises and scrapes that covered the rest of her body. Her abdomen was a nice shade of blue and purple. Hinata ran her fingers across the newly formed bruise and winced.

Silently Hinata disrobed and sank into the hot water. All she wanted to do was clean herself and try to forget some of the shame she felt. Hinata couldn't help but reflect on the fact that she was a failure as the Hyuga heiress, failure as a woman, and someone who was unlovable. Tears welled in her eyes as she sunk lower into her bath water. 

Suddenly Hinata sat up straight-remembering that Kiba had been right there before her father punished her. How much did he see? her mind frantically thought. It wasn't something she was fond of sharing with anyone, even though Kiba was a close friend. The only person she had confided in was Shino. He was someone she knew she could trust not to fly off the handle or go around telling anyone. Not only that, but she knew Shino wouldn't act upon his feelings about the situation. 

While Hinata was lost in thought the door to the bathroom slammed open, making her jump. 

"Hinata" a deep and low voice called out to her. 

"N-N-Neji?" Hinata recognized the voice right away. 

"Of course, who else would it be?" Neji slid in through the door and gently shut it behind him. 

"W-What are you doing in here?" Hinata covered herself as best as she could while in the bathtub, her knees going instinctively to her chest and arms wrapping around them. 

"I wanted to see you before your mission, that's all" Neji looked at her with pity in his eyes. But Hinata swore she saw something else in his gaze as well, it made her really uncomfortable. 

"could you please... leave?" Hinata gulped and instantly regretted saying it. Neji was the strongest out of all the Hyugas, even if he was from the branch clan. Hiashi already admitted this to the rest of the clan, he had even arranged the marriage between Neji and Hanabi... to keep the bloodline pure. This disgusted Hinata, but she was relieved it was no longer herself who had to marry Neji. 

Neji stood still, making no motions to leave. His eyes traveled downwards, he made no attempt at hiding where he was staring. Hinata hugged her knees closer to her, trying to cover up as much as she could. Slowly, Neji approached the tub and sat on the edge. 

"You really need to cover up those bruises. Or use some of that ointment you're always making... it's really unattractive on your fair skin" 

Was that supposed to be some sort of compliment? Hinata swallowed hard not sure where this conversation was going. 

"Yes, I think I-I-I'll do that" 

"Good..." Neji's voice lowered. He dipped his fingers into the warm bath water and swirled the surface slowly. There was something about the look on his face that disturbed Hinata... Is that... desire? At that thought Hinata began to tremble, she felt afraid... afraid of what was happening, and afraid of what could happen. No... No... God no...

Neji's fingers traced circles in the bath water, slowly inching their way closer to her knees. Finally his fingertips brushed up against her legs, making her wince. 

"please..." she said quietly. "I have to get ready... please leave" Hinata didn't risk looking at Neji, she kept her gaze down. 

With sudden ferocity Neji lifted his hand from the water and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He yanked her head back to make eye contact with her. Hinata gasped in both pain and shock. 

"Don't die out there, okay?" with even more force he forced her face to become level with the water before roughly letting go. 

Quickly he stood and walked to the door. Before he left he took one more look at his cousin. She was shaking out of fear. Weak he thought to himself. Disgusting. Neji shook his head but kept his gaze even. 

"You're going to give in eventually Hinata. So don't try to fight for very much longer. Hanabi is still a child, you're not" And at that he left. The door clicked behind him and Hinata could no longer keep her tears of fear at bay. 

***

Kiba sat on top of Akamaru at Konoha's front gates. He had rushed home after walking Hinata to her home... something he regretted more and more the longer he thought about it. If anything, Kiba had hoped this mission would give Hinata a well deserved break from being around her family. Kiba thought back to the conversation he had with his mother before leaving. 

"Hey, Ma" Kiba said with a mouthful of food. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full boy" Tsume glared at her son. Although she was tough on him, she couldn't help but be proud. He sat at the table wolfing down his food in his Jonin gear, yes, she was proud of his growth. Tsume walked over to her son and pinched his cheek hard, causing him to start a litany of curses towards her. She let out a bark like laugh and gently patted his cheek along the red fang mark that all Inuzuaks had on their faces. 

"Manners, Kiba, Manners" she went back to her stove and leaned against it. "What did you want? Advice for your mission?"

"No" he said in a serious tone. "What do you know about the Hyugas?"

"Why? You're on a team with one, don't you know enough?" Tsume couldn't hide the irritation in her voice. The Hyugas were an old clan, and a pompous one at that. 

"Well... Hinata doesn't tell me much, and I was wondering why they're so strict"

Tsume cocked her head to the side and stared at her son. 

"It's simple boy, they want to keep their bloodline 'pure'" she responded with disgust in her voice. "They think are too good for other clans, so they don't like to share their techniques or secrets with outsiders. They usually keep to themselves and are typically given top secret missions from the Hokage... Yup, one of the oldest clans here in Konoha"

"Oh..." Kiba frowned and looked down at his now empty plate. He couldn't get the image of Hinata's father slapping her out of his mind. 

Tsume cleared her throat, forcing Kiba to look in her direction. 

"I'll ask again, why?" 

"No reason... I was just wondering..."

"What did Hinata tell you?" Tsume assumed Hinata must have shared some Hyuga secret. 

"N-nothing! I already told you Hinata doesn't talk about her family" Kiba's face reddened and stood up abruptly. "I've got to get ready for the mission"

As Kiba ran up the stairs to his room Tsume's eyes never left her son. She hoped he wasn't feeling what many other ninja felt, that they weren't as good as the Hyugas. This made her blood boil, the Inuzuaks were just as good as the others, if not better. She listened as Kiba rummaged around his room. I'll have to share our clan history with him, Tsume thought, that way he'll grow to have respect for us as much as he has for the Hyugas. 

Kiba's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice and scent.

"Hey" Shino spoke, having seemed to arrive from no where. 

"Yo" Kiba held out his hand and the two grabbed one another's wrist and shook hard. 

"Hinata still hasn't arrived?"

"Nope" Kiba leaned his chin on Akamarus head, almost laying down on top of the dog. 

"You okay?" Shino used his index finger to slide his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"Nope" Kiba responded absent mindedly. 

"Want to talk?" 

"Nope" 

Shino could read Kiba's mood quite well, it was obvious he was upset. Kiba was like an open book, never one to just hide his emotions. 

"Listen Kiba, it's not good to start off a mission if you're feeling this way. We need to keep communication open" 

Kiba let out a heavy sigh and hopped off Akamaru. 

"Promise not to say anything?" Kiba rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Shino nodded his head and waited in silence. He had heard that line spoken many times by their comrade Hinata. He respected their privacy, and appreciated that they felt they could confide in him. It was a trust he'd swore to himself never to ever breach. 

"I saw some stuff today that made me... concerned"

"Like what?" Shino shifted and readjusted the strap of his backpack. 

"Hinatas dad... He-" Kiba sucked in a breath before continuing. "He hit her. Right there, in front of me. Just out in the open, in front of her sister even!" 

Shino crossed his arms and kept quiet for a moment. He knew this about Hinatas father, it didn't please him either, but in truth there was nothing he could do. Hinata had cried to him many times about the situation. Good thing Kiba doesn't really know the extent of things, or else I'm sure he'd fly off the handle.

"Oh"

"Oh? OH!!? Is that all you have to say?" 

"Listen Kiba... The Hyuga's are an elite clan. They have rules and regulations that other clans don't. It's really none of our business to get involved with it. If Hinata was disobeying the Hyuga clan laws, then I'm sure the punishment was according to the violation" Shino hated the words that came out of his mouth, but it was all he could think of at the moment. If Hinata wanted to share these things with Kiba, she would have. It wasn't his place to disclose her secrets without permission. 

"That's so... fucked" was all Kiba could muster. Before he could continue the conversation, a familiar scent reached his nose. Lavender and something sweet-Hinata! 

"Kiba! Watch your language!" Hinata stepped out of the trees. She looked more or less like her usual self. Despite some of the damage caused to her Jonin vest, she seemed to be okay. Kiba felt relieved, yet a wave of sadness pulsed through him. Hinata wore a smile on her face, something Kiba now knew was most likely fake. How could I have not noticed over the years of friendship? This smile doesn't even reach her eyes, it's like she's wearing a mask. 

"Well, let's get started since we're all here" Shino pulled out one of the scrolls from his pocket and slid it open to reveal a map. "It looks like the best route to Cadia is through this northern route. We might get slowed down by the foliage, but it's still more direct" Shino rolled the scroll back up. "I've already sent out some scouts ahead of us, so we'll know if there is danger. Let's use what few hours we have of daylight left before we stop for the night" 

"Great, let's going!" Kiba held up his fist, trying to pump himself up. Akamaru looked to his master and let out a sullen whimper. Kiba quickly shot Akamaru a glare. It was true Akamaru was in tune with Kibas emotions and thoughts, but Kiba refused to acknowledge the inner turmoil he felt. If anything, he wished he hadn't witnessed Hinata get beaten. He wished he hadn't stirred up the newfound emotions he was having towards Hinata, both physical and emotional. He just wanted to go back to being her carefree friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Uh, yea, so this chapter seemed to get away from me. It was a little weird, even for me... lol. Well, on to the next part! I'm trying not to be so long winded-but I guess I just can't help it. I've realized this might hurt my views, but it is what it is!! 
> 
> See ya Space Cowboys!


	6. Mission: Disaster

The three shinobi leapt gracefully from tree branch to tree branch. They traveled in comfortable silence, following Shino's lead. After a few hours of no interruptions Shino suddenly stopped, causing the others to stop behind him nearby. 

"Hinata, can you use your Byakugan? My sentries have disappeared" Shino turned his head to the side to glance at her. 

Hinata gulped, she was hoping with Shino's scouts and Kiba's senses her Byakugan wouldn't be necessary. She refused to let them know her father had cut off her chakra flow and it would take her a few days to recover and have access to her full reservoir. 

"Y-yes" she said quietly. Concentrating and tapping into what little strength she had left Hinata formed the seal to awaken her Byakugan. Her eyes began to scan the area ahead, images flashed before her, everything in gray scale, all but the chakra of living creatures. Narrowing her brows Hinata forced her vision to stretch far ahead of them. 

"One humanoid, about 100 yards away. Chakra appears to be quite limited"

"Good... Lets move with caution. No sudden movements, lets stay out of view and as stealthy as we can" Shino directed. 

Both Kiba and Hinata nodded as they fanned back out and began to make their way forward. Hinata sighed with relief once her Byakugan was deactivated. Immediately she felt weaker, but she refused to let it show. If she let on that she wasn't 100%, her teammates would turn on her. Although they were close friends, they wouldn't risk the mission or their lives on someone who was... damaged she thought sadly. 

"Stop!" Kiba demanded and they all halted. He looked at Akamaru before putting his hands on his hips. 

"What is it Kiba?" 

"Hinata are you okay?" 

Shino grunted in annoyance. Seriously Kiba? Keep your dick in your pants right now. 

"Is this necessary Kiba?" he said trying to keep his tone even. 

"I'm fine Kiba. Just feeling the after effects of training earlier with my father" 

He eyed her up and down and slowly nodded his head. At that, the three continued forward. Finally they approached a figure ahead in what appeared to be a clearing. Shino held out his arm, signaling for his companions to halt. 

Shino examined the scene below. There was a boy that appeared to be resting against a tree trunk. 

"Somethings wrong" Hinata called out, forcing her male companions to halt. After reactivating her Byuakgan Hinata was sure what the situation was.   
"T-theres a device... Embedded in his abdomen. I'm not sure what it is or how it's triggered... or exactly what it is, but I'm sure of it"

They stood still, unsure of how to proceed. Hinata and Kiba looked to Shino, their unofficial leader. 

"Hinata" He said quietly. "I think you have the best chance of going down there and figuring things out... Maybe with your Byakugan you can see something we can't" 

"Okay" Hinata replied quickly. She glanced over at Kiba who nodded at her. 

Concentrate Hinata... Focus your chakra, don't let up for even a second no matter how much of a struggle it is... His life rests on you. 

Carefully Hinata jumped forward, landing gracefully at the boys feet. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She eyed the rise and fall of his chest carefully. Slowly she reached out and slipped his shirt up slightly. Hinata gasped in shock. The boys abdomen seemed to be cut open, a device with explosive tags was poorly attached to his body. Hinata could see how the device appeared to be soldered to the boys skin. One wrong move and she'd set off the explosions. 

Kiba crouched on a tree branch impatiently. He watched Hinata closely as she seemed to be examining the boys chest. Kiba felt himself holding his breath. Akamaru nudged his hand and he instinctively began to rub behind the animal companions ear. Shino watched closely, equally on edge. It wasn't as though he didn't have confidence in Hinata, but he also knew she wasn't 100%. 

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she tilted her head to the side, trying to see if there was any way to safely remove the device. She wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. If she moved the boy around too much, his chakra would activate the seals on the foreign object attached to his body. If she tried to remove the tags it could also trigger some sort of chain reaction. 

Suddenly, the boys eyes fluttered open. Fear glazed his eyes as he opened his mouth to scream. Within seconds of the boy opening his mouth the explosive tags went off. Hinata had no chance to react as she faced the blast full on. She was flung backwards, hitting the truck of a tree. Hinata could feel the blood start flowing from the cuts on her knees and elbows. Blood trickled from her nose and bottom lip as she tried to push herself up on her palms. 

Kiba and Shino watched as mere seconds passed before Hinata was hit with the blast from the explosive tags. 

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted, jumping from his tree branch down to the ground. He waved one of his hands in front of his face to try his best to clear some of the dust that clung to the air. Kiba stopped after a few steps as some of the dust actually started to settle. All across the forest ground in front of them were the strewn body parts and insides of the poor boy. Blood soaked the floor. In horror Kiba's eyes darted around, finally resting on Hinata. Her wounds seemed superficial, but she was covered in blood, and what appeared to be globs of human flesh and insides. She was trying to push herself up, but failing. 

Shino stood still, trying not to show how shocked and disturbed he was. I'm the leader, they look to me for guidance... don't freak out-please don't freak out. 

"Hinata!" He could hear Kiba shouting in the distance. Shino tried to get the ringing out of his ears before making any actions. 

That was when he sensed it, they were not alone. This whole thing was a set up. Shino quietly regained his composure, enough to release a few tracking beetles to catch the pharamones of those who were quietly watching. Shino glanced to his left and noticed Akamaru with his nose in the air. It seemed as though the large dog had caught onto the same thing he did. Good boy Akamaru Shino thought and nodded his head in approval. 

Finally Shino jumped down as Kiba finally moved forward to Hinata. 

"Hey..." He said softly as he knelt down and helped Hinata up. Her knees were shaky but she more or less stood on her own two feet. 

"I-I-I-" She began but she seemed really shaken up. "s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-s-" it seemed that was all she could muster. 

"It's okay..." Kiba gently took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him. He placed his hand on the back of her head and let her face rest against the nape of his neck. Kiba made soothing sounds as he held her close. 

Silently Shino walked towards them. 

"I know" Kiba said abruptly without even turning to face Shino. Despite the horror show that just unfolded he didn't want to stop holding Hinata. "I caught their scent as well... I'll be able to find them". 

Hinata pushed away from Kiba rather quickly. She turned her back and began to take some deep breaths. Hinata refused to be seen as weak any longer. 

"I did manage to memorize the symbols on the explosive tags. I also think I could sketch out an image of what the thing attached to him was" she said in a strong voice. 

Kiba blinked a few times and looked down. He noticed the blood on his clothes from Hinata. 

"How injured are you?" he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him again. 

"Nothing major. Just a few scrapes" 

After a moment of silence Shino finally spoke up. 

"We can't just leave it like this" He motioned his hands in a sweeping motion across the forest clearing. It was still covered in blood, debris, and also human body parts. "Lets at least gather as much of the boy as we can and bury him... He deserves that much. If you can find any identifying marks that will help to identify him. Hinata, try to keep as many details of his face in your memory as possible" 

"Right" Kiba and Hinata said. 

After what felt like hours the trio stood together in the clearing. There was hardly any evidence of what had happened earlier. They looked at the makeshift grave they had dug. As Shino turned to keep moving Hinata stopped him. 

"Lets have a moment of silence and a few silent words... please?"

"O-okay" Shino stuffed his hands into his pockets and hung his head down. 

A few minutes passed in silence. 

"Let's do this" Kiba said in a determined voice. "They won't get away with this"

Team 8 began to move forward again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Ugh this is really terrible. I hated it. I don't want to write this lol but I can't just skip the mission can I?? See you in the next chapter!
> 
> See ya Space Cowboys!!


	7. Serious Moonlight

The trio had traveled well into the night after the explosion. They kept quiet as they kept pushing forward. 

"Let's stop for the night. There is a stream up ahead, it'll be a good place to fill up our water, clean up, and get some good rest" Shino came to a stop before jumping down to the forest floor. 

While Kiba and Shino began putting together the small tent they brought with them. Hinata used this opportunity to slink away to the nearby water stream. She needed to get the dried blood off of her. As Hinata walked towards the water she began to slowly remove her clothing. 

Before dipping her toes in the water she made sure a set of clean mission clothes were out on top of her backpack. The water felt cold against her skin, but she welcomed it. Finally, she was fully submerged. The water lapped gently against her skin and Hinata let out a long deep breath she didn't even know she was holding. Things were feeling really out of sync as of late. Everything has been wrong since telling Naruto my true feelings. He avoided me for so long after I told him my true feelings. Father has been a terror, and it seems to be rubbing off on Hanabi. 

Hinata began to scrub the dried blood off her pale skin. She made no effort to cover herself as she stood in the water. Hinata could feel goose bumps forming on her skin as the cool air hit her exposed body. It felt good, so did the water. 

Kiba stood back and admired his handy work. The tent stood tall and sturdy. It would be enough to shelter them tonight. Shino stood by him also nodding approvingly at the erect tent. 

"I suggest we take watches" Shino spoke to Kiba. 

"Agreed" Kiba sniffed the air trying to catch any familiar scents, but alas nothing seemed to be happening. Akamaru let out a loud 'woof' as he sniffed the ground. "Good boy, why don't you check the perimeter?"

His companion began to wag it's tail happily. 

"Yea boy? Want to keep Hinata company on her shift?" 

At the mention of Hinata's name, Akamaru became much more animated. 

"Good boy, that's what I thought"

"I'm going to also do a perimeter check" Shino walked off with Akamaru. He reached out his hand and gently pet the large white dog on the head. Kiba smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

Right now, Hinata is sitting naked-in the moonlight. God Kiba, how can you even think about that after what happened today? Kiba shook his head and knelt down by the fire. He held his hands out for warmth. Just one look-No one will even know... 

It seemed his mind needed no convincing. As if his body was under someone else's control, Kiba began to slink into the forest toward the sound of running water. Kiba's breath seemed to stop as he quieted his footsteps. Slowly he approached a tree trunk that sat at the waters edge. With a gulp he peered out from behind it. His eyes widened as he drank in the sight before him. Hinata stood in the knee deep water completely nude. Kiba felt his pants get tighter just at the sight of her bare back. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled up and down her body, pausing on her bottom. Nice and supple... God I just want a touch-one squeeze. Hinata let out a breathy sigh and turned to the side, she gently cupped water in her hands and lifted it up to her face. As the water poured down her Kiba couldn't help the ache he was feeling in his nether regions. Hinata is naked, in front of me. He started at her breasts, Big... more than my hand could even hold. God look at her perfectly hardened nipples. I want them in my mouth, in my hands... writhing on top of me. I bet I could make them bounce with each thrust inside her sweet, wet, tight pussy. Kiba had to calm himself down, he was getting far too excited and he needed to remain quiet or else his cover would be blown.

It was then Kiba noticed the marks on Hinata's body. He was so distracted by just seeing her nude that he hadn't actually looked close enough. She was covered in dark bruises that were made visible even by moonlight. There were bruises and cuts all over, and Kiba suddenly felt sick to his stomach. What the fuck is wrong with me!? He felt physically ill. Who did this to her? Why?? I know those weren't all caused by that explosion today. With those thoughts swirling through his mind Kiba slowly stepped backwards before running off back to the camp site. 

***

Shino arrived back at the camp site and found Kiba sitting in front of the fire with a far away look on his face. 

"Hey" 

"Hey" he replied in a monotone. 

"You okay?" 

"huh? oh... Yea. Fine" 

Shino eyed Kiba suspiciously, wondering what was wrong with the guy. His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata stepping through the trees. She was dressed in the typical mission gear and now showed no signs of wounds or blood. 

"Feel better?" Shino joined Kiba next to the fire. 

"Much" Hinata said quietly. She sat on the other side of Kiba who remained silent. "You okay Kiba?" 

"huh? oh...Yea. Fine" he repeated. Kiba flinched as he felt Hinata rest her head against his shoulder. 

Hinata stopped and turned her head to the side to glance at Kiba. He had a serious and far off look on his face. She felt guilty and quickly scooted away to give him space. 

Kiba regretted his flinch as soon as it happened. He wasn't trying to hurt Hinata or push her away. He in all honesty felt guilty. Here he was, just thinking about her body. He was in no way being a good friend to her as he always had. 

Shino looked at Kiba, then at Hinata. 

"I think I'm going to hit the sack. I'm on second watch" Kiba said, breaking the silence.

"I guess that means I'm first" Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper. 

Shino just stared, not sure of what the situation was. 

"Yes, and I'm last..." 

Kiba stood and dusted off his legs. 

"Oh, Hinata... Akamaru was going to keep you company on your watch" 

"My favorite night watchman!" Hinata smiled and began to roughly pet Akamaru behind both of his ears. 

Kiba threw one last look over his shoulder before going into the tent. Once inside he took off his jonin vest and laid on his back. Is it her old man doing that to her? Who would even do that to their own kid? Has it always been this way? How come I never noticed anything like this before? Kiba went through various memories of his relationship with Hinata. Suddenly things started to make sense to him. He remembered how rough her father was with her when they had first met as a team. The way Neji had beat her in the Chunin exams was especially rough. No one was even there in the hospital with her. Her father started training shortly after the Suna incident. She always seemed to hate going home. He started to put pieces of the puzzle together slowly. Kiba's eyes burned as he clenched them shut. She's been abused this whole time and all I could think about was my own selfish desires. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Shino entering the tent. Silently he laid down next to Kiba. The two men were on their backs in silence before Shino broke it. 

"What happened? Don't lie either" 

"I-I..."

"You spied, didn't you?"

Kiba felt his face flush and he rolled on his side to avoid Shino's stare. 

"Shino... Will you answer me truthfully if I ask you a personal and private question"

"Always" Shino reassured him. 

"Is Hinata being beaten on a regular basis at home?"

Shino suddenly regretted his statement of "always" right away. He couldn't betray Hinata's trust, but he couldn't keep lying to Kiba either. It was also apparent that Kiba's feelings for Hinata we're changing.

"What are you going to do?" 

"N-nothing... I mean... what can I do?" Kiba felt helpless. 

"Then yes. She is. Her father does more than just training sessions with her. On a regular basis he just... goes out of his way to make an example out of her" Shino spoke quietly. 

Kiba stared at the side of the tent with unfocused eyes. He was trying not to let anger blur his vision or lose any type of control. 

"Just physical stuff though... nothing uhm, uh-you know-sexual?"

Shino stayed quiet, he wasn't sure of this himself, but Hinata had never disclosed that type of abuse.

"Well... I don't know" Shino decided to be truthful all the way. "Look, let it go for now. She doesn't need to know that you know. That's the way she wants it" 

"Fine..." 

At that Kiba closed his eyes and prayed for sleep. All he got was bubbling anger, shame, and guilt. He wanted to just hold Hinata, let her know he was there for her. Kiba focused his energy and picked up the faint beating of Hinata and Akamaru's heart, he listened and counted the beats until he finally lost himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Okay, here it is, the next chapter. Sorry if it feels like this is taking forever. I'm sure the gang will be back in Konoha soon. Oh, and we can also get back to Naruto!
> 
> See ya space cowboys :-3


	8. Sleepless

Kiba crouched down on a near by tree branch, all his sensed on high alert. Akamaru slept at his feet, exhausted from his perimeter runs with Hinata earlier. Must be something up with her Byakugan if she made Akamaru do laps. He couldn't stop thinking of all the times he pushed Hinata. Kiba always thought he was helping her become stronger, now he felt like he just bullied her like the rest. She was an outcast, not quite Naruto status, but she was without a doubt a loner. Shit, Hinata is an outcast in her own clan. So much so that they treat her worse than shit. She's just a fuck up to them, a waste of the Hyuga bloodline. 

Kiba sniffed the air and nudged Akamaru awake. 

"Bed time buddy... well for me anyways" he grinned. 

"Good to know you're really working and not slacking off" Shino's voice came from behind Kiba. Shino jumped quietly onto the tree branch with Kiba. 

"I resent that" Kiba crossed his arms. 

"Good night Kiba" Shino patted him on the back. 

"Night"

Shino watched Kiba and Akamaru jump swiftly and quietly towards the tent. 

***

Kiba crawled into the tent and carefully took off his gear. He took a sharp inhale and breathed in Hinatas scent. Contentedly he laid down, careful to keep space between their bodies. Kiba kept wondering how he could have ignored the signs that Hinata's home life was so horrible. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Hinata swirling through his mind. Despite his best efforts, he still saw her nude body in his mind. 

Hinata awoke to Kiba's muffled conversation. She was actually used to his sleep talking, he'd been doing it since they were kids. Hinata was however taken aback when Kiba's arm wrapped around her. She broke out in a blush as Kiba's hand slid down and cupped her breast. With a groan of approval Kiba applied force and squeezed her gently. 

"K-K-Kiba..." Hinata whispered as she removed his hand from her chest. 

Kiba groaned and rolled closer, his arms pulled her back up against his chest. Hinata could feel her body temperature rise. Kiba's hand once again found her breast and she gasped at the unexpected reaction her body had. As his hand groped, her nipples began to harden. Feeling completely embarrassed about the situation Hinata squirmed around trying to get out of his grip. 

"Kiba! Wake up!" Hinata whispered furiously. She tried to ignore the feelings running through her body as he kept running his fingertips across her hardened nipples. Hinata kept herself from releasing the high pitched squeal in her throat as she could feel Kiba's hot breath blowing against her neck. 

"Mmm... Hinata" Kiba mumbled softly as lips began to kiss the back of her neck. 

Hinata let out a small whimper as shivers traveled up and down her spine. Her stomach muscles tightened as Kiba refused to stop groping her breasts, with the occasional brush up against her nipples. 

I need to stop this! Hinata panicked, unsure of what to do. Kiba was one of her best friends, this was inappropriate, not just for friends, but for teammates as well. Suddenly Hinata could feel something poking into her lower back. She squirmed around and realized she was only making the situation worse. Oh god... Is that Kibas... is that his penis!? Excitement and worry spread through Hinata. 

"Kiba!" Hinata hissed. She finally fidgeted out of his grasp and rolled over on her side to face him. 

Kiba still had his arms outstretched, now loosely hanging over her side. His mouth was agape and he was breathing quite heavily. Hinata suddenly found herself unable to speak. It seemed as though she was seeing Kiba's face for the first time. His brow was furrowed and he had a goofy grin on his face. Slowly Hinata reached out and touched one of the red fang marks on his face, his skin was hot to the touch. As if reacting to her touch Kiba pulled her closer to him. She could now feel his hard on pressing into her crotch. Hinata gulped as she felt herself become wet between her legs. 

"K-K-Kiba?" She spoke a little louder. 

Hinata patted his face a little to try and wake him. Slowly, Kiba opened his eyes and blinked sleepily a few times. 

"Huh?"

"Uhm... Kiba?" Hinata blushed deeply as her eyes darted around the tent, trying to avoid eye contact. 

Kiba blinked a few more times before becoming aware of his surroundings. He then suddenly realized his chest was pressed against Hinatas... and that wasn't the only thing. His boner wasn't going away, as a matter of fact it seemed to harden as he realized they were face to face, laying together. Kiba couldn't find any words to speak. He began to blush. Failing to find words Kiba opened his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. That was when it hit him- a strong smell of arousal, that wasn't his own. Kiba cursed his manhood as it only became more prominent with each inhale. He could feel her warmth between her legs. Even more, he could taste her arousal. There was no denying the scent.

"K-Kib-" Hinata began to speak but stopped suddenly when she gazed into Kiba's eyes. 

"Can I kiss you?" Kiba broke the silence and stared deep into her lavender eyes. The blush on his face even more apparent. His hand reached up and cupped her cheek. Hinata closed her eyes at his warm touch.

"Kiba w-we shouldn't" Hinata struggled to answer him. In all honesty she had never thought about Kiba in a romantic way. She then thought of the years of friendship between them, but things had always been easy. She never had to really hide herself away from him, all that much. Hinata also couldn't deny how her body was feeling right now. Kiba just stared at her, he gulped and inched his face closer to hers. They were nose to nose. 

"Hinata... I... Want to be there for you" he finally said. 

She wasn't quite sure how to react. His hand began to stroke her face gently, and Hinata had to admit she felt comforted by his touch.

"I-it'd be my first kiss" Hinata whispered in a barely audible voice. 

"I'll be gentle" Kiba answered back in a quiet whisper. 

Hinata slowly nodded her head. She had always imagined her first kiss would be with Naruto. It would be the start of their lives together... A pang of fear raced through her as she thought of Naruto's rejection. The pain was so unbearable she wasn't even sure she'd live to the next day. Kiba was laying there doing the exact opposite of Naruto. Hinata recognized that familiar look of desire on Kiba's face, but there was something more, something soft and loving, something burning.

Slowly Kiba took a deep inhale to smell her arousal again. It was intoxicating to him. Finally his lips met hers. He could no longer wait. Her lips were exactly as he imagined, soft and full. They were cooler than his own, and the change in temperature on his face send goosebumps down his arms.

Oh-wha-gos-! Hinata couldn't quite find the words to explain what she was feeling. Something about this felt so right. 

At first the kiss stayed innocent, but as seconds ticked away Kiba's became more passionate. His kiss became hungry and Hinata wasn't sure how to respond. She felt startled when she felt the tip of his tongue running along her bottom lip. 

"Let me in Hinata" Kiba whispered in a breathy tone. 

Hesitantly Hinata complied. She felt shivers up and down her body and Kiba's tongue flickered into her mouth. 

I'm a Hyuga, what am I doing!? I can't be doing this type of lewd behavior! Shame filled Hinata and she pushed away from Kiba trying to catch her breath. 

"I-im sorry Hinata" Kiba said breathlessly. He kept his hand rested on her face. 

Slowly Hinata put her own hand on top of Kiba's. She intertwined her fingers with his. 

"Don't be... It's me... Not you..."

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm... "

"You're only the most beautiful woman in Konoha. The most caring, talented, strong, and passionate person I've ever known"

"I-im n-n-"

Before she could finish the sound of Akamarus's growls filled the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to push this along folks, bare with me! 
> 
> See ya Space Cowboys!


	9. Mission: End

Kiba sat up quickly and felt around for his vest. 

"Forget it Kiba! Let's go!" Hinata was already on her way out of the tent. 

Upon exiting the tent both Kiba and Hinata were met with several kunais being thrown in their direction. Hinata made short work of them as Kiba barely had his bearings. 

It was all happening quickly. Kiba performed the necessary hand signs for man beast jutsu causing Akamaru to turn into an exact clone of his master. As the two went on offense the sound of screaming filled the forest. 

Hinata let loose a flurry of blows to the nearest enemy, nearly incapacitating him. Both her and Kiba looked to the sound of screaming and saw a horrific sight. A woman was falling from a nearby tent. Her flesh seemed to be crawling right on her skin. Shino jumped down next to the screaming figure calmly. It was then Hinata realized it wasn't the woman's flesh per say, but it was Shino's insects slowly dissolving it. 

The last man was locked in combat with Kiba and Akamaru. The instant Kiba looked away cost him. The enemy stuck his kunai deep in Kiba's side at the same time Akamaru came up behind to trip him. Kiba swiftly pulled the kunai out if his side and used all his strength to bury it inside the enemys stomach. Akamaru turned back into a dog and bared down on the man's throat. His shouts eventually turned into gurgles and then into silence. 

Hinata struck her own Target with her two fingers deep in the stomach to cut his chakra flow off. The man slumped forward. It appeared as if he just didn't have the strength to get up or move. 

"Everyone okay?" Shino used the tip of his foot to nudge the woman's dead body in front of him. Some of her skin was already gone, showing the bloody muscles underneath. 

"That was to easy..." Hinata bent down to her foe, he was unconscious. "We can tie him up, get information"

"Good thinking" Kiba bereathed heavily. He used his heel to push the kunai deeper in the man's stomach. Akamaru whined and approached his master. 

"You okay?" Shino began to walk towards him. 

"Just a small cut" 

"Hold on Kiba" Hinata walked iber to the tent and dug around her pack. She pulled out her personal medic kit. "Let me wrap you up"

***

The trio followed the path their captive had described to them. Slowly they approached the mouth of a cave. 

"Hinata?" Shino asked.

"I've got this" Kiba sniffed the air. " Yeah, lots of prepubescent scents coming from inside". Kiba's hand went to rest on his side. Shit, I can't let them know it hurts this bad. It must have been deeper than I thought. 

"Look at this" Hinata knelt down and pointed to what seemed like a trip wire. Shino pushed the captive forward. 

"My insects are already deep within your skin. If you value your life, show us how to remove the wire. And the explosives". 

The man began to shake.  
"I'll do anything. Please, get them out of me!! I-i can feel them crawling around!"

"Then do it...and explain what you all were intending to do"

The man sniffled and began to make hand signs. Once he released the jutsu he stepped through the mouth of the cave. Hinata held in her gasp as she saw more than twenty children bound and gagged. Her eyes widened as a foul stench hit her olfactory senses. 

"You bastards" she muttered quietly. She could already tell some of the children were dead. 

"What was your purpose?

***

"He explained how they wanted to exploit the villagers for the legend of a magic power giving immense powers. They also wanted to prefect their human explosives and used the children as their opportunity to experiment" Shino stood with his teammates in front of Lady Tsunade with their hands clasped behind their backs. 

"I've never heard of this legend before. What do we know about it?" 

"Not much ma'am" Hinata admitted. "Even after going to the village and investigating we couldn't find much. An old man had told us of a spirit that protected them. When it was time for the spirit to move on, it blessed the village with a Jewel. The jewel was said to grant powers of strength, healing, and powers beyond that of normal men"

"But that's the only person who was willing to talk to us. Even after returning the children" Kiba said bitterly. 

"Very well... I want you three to find out more about this. Check every resource in Konoha before I send you elsewhere" 

"Yes ma'am" Hinata nodded. 

At that Kiba and Akamaru led the way out of the office. They walked out of the Hokage's office silently. 

"Let's go home first, then go meet Kurenai" Shino suggested. 

"Good idea" Kiba nodded. 

Shino grabbed his companions by the shoulders. "Kiba, walk Hinata home. I'm going the short way, I suggest you go the long way..."

"Shino, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks. The rest of the mission had been smooth, but Kiba had avoided Hinata and vice versa the rest on the way. 

"I know something happened, and we're all teammates..." He went quiet for a moment before continuing on. " We have to work together, and we can't do that if you two can't be honest" 

Hinata looked at Kiba and then back to the floor. She felt embarrassed to put Shino in this position. She had decided to stuff her thoughts and feelings down until the mission was over. It was difficult with Kiba I'm such close proximity, because all she could think about was his lips on hers and how hungry they were. It stirred something deep within her and that frightened her. 

"Bye Shino" Hinata nodded at him and turned to face Kiba. He was scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

Shino nodded and quietly walked away from his two best friends. Just get through it guys... I don't want to lose what we all have...

"Oh, and Akamaru's coming with me. He knows his way home" Shino grinned slightly and pet Akamaru on the head. 

"Traitor" Kiba muttered. 

Kiba and Hinata stood in silence. Hinata tried to still her beating heart and control her blush. Both attempts were failing miserably. 

"Can I hold your hand?" Kiba blurted out. 

"Y-yes" Hinata blushed harder as Kiba grabbed her hand in a hurry. His warm hand engulfed her ice cold one. Her heart began to beat so fast she was afraid it would jump Right out of her chest. Why does touching Kiba make me feel this way? It never used to before.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line" Kiba began as the two began to walk hand in hand. "I know we're teammates... And that's all we'll ever be. I'm...o-okay with that. I realized we're from two different clans...hell, worlds even. It was just me letting typical male hormones take over" Fuck I hope she believes this and that I sound convincing. I just want to kiss you all over again... Feeling your ice cold touch, seeing your body... I just want to be with you! God Kiba, you're such an idiot, just say that to her. Just say it!

"Kiba!" Hinata squeezed his hand tightly as they walked in the direction of the Hyuga compound. "I have to tell you something... But please... I-" Hinata felt her courage start to fade. 

"It's okay Hinata" Kiba said quietly. "I... Know"

Hinata's eyes widened and she stopped walking and pulled her hand out of Kiba's grasp. She began to twirl her fingers together in front of her chest. She couldn't help but feel the embarrassment creep up on her. 

"Hey. It's okay" Kiba lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I'll definitely protect and save you" He grinned at her and kissed the top of her head. 

Hinata's heart began to pick up again. She inhaled Kiba's natural smell and sighed. 

" What happened to just okay with being teammates?" She rested her head against him and they began walking again. 

"Kiba... I think... I want to be more than just teammates" Hinata's voice was soft and quiet. 

Kiba stared down at her, mouth agape. What did she just say? Is this for real? 

"Will...you kiss me...again?" Hinata began to tremble. She wasn't sure if this was right, but she wanted to know if she'd feel the same thing she felt in the tent. 

They walked in silence, his arm around her and her head resting against him. They could now see the Hyuga compound. Kiba stopped and placed his hand under Hinata's chin to lift her face up. He gazed into her eyes and swallowed hard. 

"Are you sure?" His blush apparent on his face. 

"Yes..."

Without any more hesitation Kiba leaned in and touched his lips to hers. There was a jolt that ran through him as he felt her cold lips against his. Hinata felt her stomach flip and she increased the pressure. Her arms lifted and she placed them around him, pulling him closer. 

Shino crouched behind one of the brick walls lining the path the two were on. Evening was falling upon them and some of the street lamps we're turning on. Good, I'm really glad they've finally found each other Shino thought happily. Although there was a small fear he'd be left out now, he was still happy for his two best friends. 

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" 

Shino jumped slightly and turned to find none other than Naruto's face next to his. 

"Naruto, shhh!" Shino thumbed his finger over to the scene playing out before them. 

Naruto curiously looked over Shino's side and he gasped slightly. 

"You should be happy right?" Shino couldn't help but feel curious as to why Naruto was frowning. 

"Oh...uh..."

It was unlike Naruto to be at such a loss for words. 

"What?" Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"I guess it was kind next of nice knowing someone loved me" Naruto's face fell and his blue eyes stared at the ground. 

"Naruto, lots of people love you" Shino stood up and decided to finally leave Kiba and Hinata to their own devices. 

"Let's go, my treat to some ramen" 

"Wow Shino, you're more generous than ever today. Must have been a successful mission"

"Not really...C'mon" Shino couldn't help but be in a good mood. 

"S-sure" Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Shino. He glanced once more at Hinata, who by the looks of it was experiencing some kind of passionate kiss. I wish it was me Hinata, I'm sorry. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is totally not my best work. I've been busy IRL and I've kind of let the story go to the wayside. Like I said, I know this chapter sucks hard, but I just want to get on with it all. 
> 
> See ya Space Cowboys! :-3


	10. Accusations

Kiba felt knots in his stomach as he and Hinata walked close to one another. The street lamps were on and it was now dark. Finally they made it to the Hyuga compound. Hinata leaned against the wall and sighed. She felt happier than she had been in a long time. Her body felt warm and fuzzy. It was much different than when she used to interact with Naruto. 

"Here we are" she sighed, feeling dread spread throughout her body. Hinata tried to hold onto the new feelings of happiness she was feeling, but it was hard with her home looming in the background. 

"Can I come meet you tomorrow? It's late, obviously we aren't meeting up with Shino or Sensei tonight... Maybe breakfast? or uh..." 

"Yes Kiba... I'd like that very much" her voice felt so small, but she knew there was nothing else she wanted more than to just stay with Kiba.

"You got it. I'll have to fight not to be here at first sun light" Kiba half joked. I'll stay out here all night if I have to... I just want to be with you Hinata. 

"O-o-one more kiss? P-please?" Hinata's face reddened at her own bold request. Her eyes darted around nervously. 

Kiba flashed another smile at her, his fangs on prominent display. He placed both hands flat on the wall behind her and leaned in. He could smell her sudden arousal and assumed it was his closeness. 

"You smell mouth wateringly good you know?" His breath tickled her face. "Hinata, I really care about you... I-I wasn't sure how to... well-you know... talk to you about this. You're being really brave, you know that right?" 

Hinata gulped and felt embarrassed. She felt warmth between her legs that seemed to only get worse with Kiba so close to her. She couldn't help that her body was responding to him, she cursed at it for betraying her. 

Kiba inhaled and kissed her deeply. His lips were hungry, and surprisingly hers were as well. This time when Hinata felt his tongue begging for entrance, she opened her mouth and let him in. This new sensation was almost to much for her. Without realizing what she was doing, Hinata pressed her body up against Kiba. She could feel his hard muscles up against her and it felt so good. Kiba let a moan escape his throat as he felt her breasts touch his own chest. He caught her bottom lip in his teeth and gently pulled her even closer. One of his hands left the wall and slid down her side. He rested his hand on her hip for a moment before letting it slide further back to cup her butt. With a gentle squeeze he pushed her hips into his. Hinata then felt Kiba's hardness between her legs. Once again, she could feel herself getting warmer and wetter. Kiba moaned again as the smell of her arousal became stronger. Finally Kiba pulled himself away, panting for breath. 

"We better stop before I lose my cool" 

"Y-you're right" Hinata wasn't quite sure how to calm her body down, but she knew Kiba was right. 

"Good night, Hinata" Kiba placed one more kiss on her lips and gave her butt a firm squeeze before releasing her. 

"G-g-good night Kiba" Hinata blushed. She gave him one last shy smile before turning her back to him to open the large wooden gates to the Hyuga compound. 

Kiba watched her go, his mind feeling fuzzy. Is this really happening? Are we... involved? Kiba reached up and put his hands behind his head and started walking the direction of his home. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Hinata is with me now... She feels so right. I've never kissed anyone and felt like that. Kiba's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched child like laugh. He recognized it any where, it was Hanabi. He slowed down and looked back to HInata's closed gate. Kiba listened closely, every feeling of joy and happiness was leaving his body and being replaced with fear. 

"I saw what you were doing out there with dog boy! I'm telling! I'm telling Father!" Her laughter rang out again. 

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata cried out. "Please, don't"

"Too bad! Dog boy is going to get it too!" 

Kiba felt himself shaking both with anger and fear. His stomach dropped when he heard the deep voice of Hiashi Hyuga. 

"Whats going on out here?"

"It's Hinata!! She had her tongue down the throat of that nasty dog boy!" Hanabi laughed once more. 

There was silence and Kiba felt physically ill. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. His panic was interrupted by the sounds of a loud smack filling the night air. 

Hinata grasped her face as she stared back at her father. She was in shock, not sure what to do. Normally her father would just punish her using the Gentle Fist and humiliate her, but this was different. Not once had she ever been in trouble for being physical with a boy, namely because she had never done so. 

"Really now Hinata? You're a slut eh?" Hiashi shook his head in disappointment. He raised his hand once more, but balled it up into a fist. It came crashing down against the side of Hinata's head. 

Hinata's knees almost gave out, but her knees buckled keeping her upright. She couldn't even think due to the pain coursing through her face. The pain was nauseating. Hinata could taste the bile threatening to come up. 

"It's not what you think Father. I-I-I-" she was cut off by another blow, this time to her jaw. Blood began to trickle down her chin. 

"You've already brought shame upon the Hyuga name, and now you've starting spreading your legs to any mongrel on the streets?"

"I saw her Father! he was rubbing and touching her!" Hanabi stuck her tongue out at Hinata as she stood behind their father. 

Hiashi walked towards Hinata and grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to the ground. 

"You will pay the price for shaming yourself and this clan"

At that Hiashi slammed Hinata's face onto the ground. He lifted his foot and placed it on the back of her head. Hinata coughed up blood into the dirt. The coughing got worse as she inhaled the dust in the air. Despite all of this, there were no tears coming from her eyes. She refused to cry. She swore to herself that she was going to be strong and not show any weaknesses to her father. 

"Now get up, dog" he pulled her hair once more and began to drag her towards the compound. 

Kiba's whole body trembled. Without thinking anymore he turned on his heel towards the front gate. He activated his chakra and began to scale the wall. 

"I'd stop if I were you" a cold voice called out from the darkness. Kiba turned his head and found himself staring into the cold emotionless eyes of Neji Hyuga. 

"Mind your own business and leave"

Kiba jumped off the gate and balled up his fists as he approached Neji. 

"You've caused enough damage here. If you think jumping over that gate will make things better you're dead wrong. You'd only make things much worse for her" 

Kiba was shaking with anger, and he wasn't quite sure what he should or would say. Finally deciding action was the best course here Kiba walked even closer to Neji, he stared him down face to face. 

"You better back up" Neji spoke calmly. 

"And if I don't?" Kiba responded through gritted teeth. 

"Hey! You two!" both men turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. 

Naruto and Shino stood under a street light. 

"You better forget everything you saw and heard-Mutt" Neji moved past Kiba, making sure to shoulder check him on the way past. He gave Naruto a half assed wave before disappearing behind the Hyuga gate. 

Shino and Naruto approached Kiba. 

"What was that all about?" Naruto cocked his head to the side as he stared at the large Hyuga compound. 

Shino stared at Kiba, and he could right away what happened. Shino placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder, he could feel his friend shaking. 

"We'll walk you home... C'mon Naruto, let's go" 

"Huh? Oh-okay" 

Naruto grinned and clapped Kiba on the back hard. 

"So Hinata eh?? " He tried his best to sound chipper and supportive, but the truth of the matter was he couldn't stop that pang of jealousy. She did say she loved me... What's so great about Kiba anyways? Naruto shook his head. That's not fair and you know it Naruto. You'll never be able to love Hinata this way... It's not like this is a new thing, I've always noticed the way Kiba treats and looks at her. 

"Don't" Kiba said gruffly and shook off Naruto's hand. He stopped walking and stared at the ground. 

"No, Kiba-You Don't-" Shino began, trying to reason with Kiba before he did anything stupid. 

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted. He shook his head and took off running. Shino breathed a sigh of relief as it looked like Kiba was headed towards his own house. 

Naruto looked at Kiba's disappearing form and then back at Shino. 

"What the fuck was that all about? I mean, he just got done making out with one of the hottest girls in Konoha..." 

Shino stayed quiet. He sighed heavily and wondered exactly what the best course of action would be. 

To be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying guys... ugh ><; 
> 
> See ya space cowboys :-3


	11. Dark is the Night

Hinata sat on her bed hugging her knees. All the lights were off and she sat in the darkness. Her whole body ached from the beating her Father had consistently given her every day since that night. She didn't even have to look in the mirror to know her face was swollen and bruised. After sitting in the dark for several days, Hinata finally allowed herself to cry. 

This is what I get for betraying fathers trust. I knew I shouldn't have-have-acted so lewd! The tears refused to stop. Will I ever be allowed to see Kiba again? Go on missions? What's going to happen to me? Hinata finally found the will to get up. She had been locked in her room for about a week. 

Slowly Hinata walked over to her window. She felt a pang deep in her heart. I'm sorry Kiba, I wasn't able to meet with you... Not then, not now... probably not ever. It felt as though her heart was breaking all over again, except this time it wasn't Naruto's rejection causing it. Everything with Kiba was over before it even started. What hurt the most was knowing there was something real between them, something more than just admiration and infatuation. 

Hinata paid no attention to her bedroom door opening. She knew who it was without even turning. It was Neji, he hadn't left her alone since she'd been locked up. He had come almost every day to just sit in her room, to keep her "company". Even worse, he would just sit there in silence, not saying anything. He'd sit, and just stare without ever saying a word. 

"Please leave Neji" 

Neji closed her bedroom door and leaned against it. 

"I just wanted to see you" he said quietly. 

"I'm fine. Please leave" Hinata replied flatly. 

Neji walked behind her and ran his fingers through her long dark hair. 

"So. What happened with Kiba? Is Hanabi right? Did he have his tongue down your throat?" He continued to run his fingers through her hair. Suddenly he balled up his fist and pulled her hair tightly. 

"How could you?" he said through gritted teeth. 

Hinata remained silent as she fought through the pain, it wasn't the worst she had ever experienced. Despite this, she felt fear. Neji had been extremely quiet about this Kiba business. This was the first time he was addressing her about it. Normally he'd remain quiet and just stare, but something was different today if he was asking her. 

"It's disgusting you know. You're a Hyuga" he finally released her hair. Hinata gasped and quickly turned around. 

"Leave me alone" her small voice sounded pathetic, even in her own ears. 

"So what else did you two do?" Neji scowled at her. 

"None of your business" Hinata crossed her arms and stared at Neji. The look on Neji's face chilled her. He stared at her with cold and unfeeling eyes. There was anger and resentment there, and that frightened Hinata. 

Without warning Neji struck Hinata across the face with such force she fell to the ground. Her busted lip opened up once again and blood began to drip down her chin. Hinata touched her fingertips to her lips. She looked back up at Neji and her skin crawled due to the look on his face. 

Neji took a handful of the front of her shirt and dragged her over to her bed. 

"Stop!" Hinata thrashed about, trying to free herself from his grip. Neji lifted her and slammed her onto the bed, causing her to see stars. 

"F-father won't allow this!" Hinata once again activated her Byakugan and went to strike. To her dismay Neji easily blocked and grabbed her wrist tightly. 

"He won't ever listen to a word you say" Neji grinned and planted a fist right into her stomach. He finally let go of her wrist and brought his hand up to her lips. He smeared the blood running down her chin across her cheek. 

"This will make it that much sweeter" he sneered as his face got to eye level with hers. Neji forcefully pushed his lips against Hinatas swollen ones. When she began pounding on his chest and trying to push him away he became more frantic and erratic. 

No! NO! Hinata began to panic. Fear coursed through her body. Neji was one of the strongest Hyugas despite being from the branch family. Hinata feared he would over power her and take advantage of her weaknesses. She hadn't even been allowed to eat for the last five days, making her strength even less of a threat. Neji pressed his lips to hers once more as his hands began to wander her body. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and ripped it down the middle, exposing her bare skin and bra. 

Neji drank in the sight of Hinata's large breasts being restrained by the black bra she wore. Goose bumps covered her flesh as the cold air touched it. Not only had her father kept her from eating, but he also refused to let her use any of the heat to stay warm. 

"D-d-don't! Neji!" Hinata tried her best to calm down and focus her chakra. If she could focus enough she would be able to release enough force to get him off of her.

"Don't play so coy, princess Hinata. I'll make you feel good, much better than any dog can" 

"No! NO! Please! I-I didn't do anything! Stop!" Hinata struggled against him but that only seemed to make him more excited. 

"Oh?" the look on Neji's face darkened as he forcefully ripped the front of her bra open. Her large breasts quivered as her breathing quickened. 

"No!!" Hinata began to shout now. Her heart was beating so fast with terror. Please no... Just focus Hinata, you can stop this.

Neji only grinned down at her sadistically. Once again he forcefully began to kiss her while his other hand began to grope her breasts roughly. Hinata tried to move her face away from Neji but he just followed her movements.

"You deserve to be punished, you know that?" he breathed heavily in her face. 

In mid sentence Neji was cut off by Hinata's sudden Palm Heel Strike. Hinata jabbed forward with her palm at an upward angle. Hinata hit one of Neji's chakra points, leaving him temporarily stunned. It was enough for Hinata to push him off the bed and onto the floor. 

Neji panted as he tried to regain his composure.

"So you and the dog never did anything huh? All those times you slept alone together on missions... You mean he never had the balls to make a move?" He stood up with shaky legs and began to straighten his clothes.

"Just s-s-stop!" Hinata pulled her blanket up to cover her exposed chest.

Neji smiled at Hinata and it sent chills down her spine.

"Do you know how pathetic you look? Trust me, no one is going to want you now. No one is going to want you after I'm through with you-not even your Dog" Neji adjusted his pants and smoothed down his hair. 

"It's not a surprise that Naruto, the hero of the village, didn't even want you. You had to go and settle on a lower class clan like the Inuzukas? absolutely pathetic Hinata" at that Neji left. 

Hinata sat still for a moment on her bed, her heart thumping. She knew she had to get out of here, if she didn't-it might cost her more than her virginity, rather, her very life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm getting there. I'm hitting my stride. Right on, Right on
> 
> See ya Space Cowboys :-3


	12. Run Away

Kiba stared up at the sky as he walked around Konoha. It had been a week since he'd last seen Hinata. Guilt washed all over him as he went over that night in his head. He had been kissing and touching her, all in front of her judgmental family. Akamaru let out a small bark but Kiba paid it no attention.

"Hey" a familiar voice called out.

Kiba turned and saw Naruto leaning against a brick wall, arms crossed. His blue eyes were staring at Kiba.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kiba shoved his hands into his jacket and frowned.

"What's with the attitude?" Naruto stood up straight and approached Kiba.

"Sorry Naruto... Just a lot going on in my brain right now" Kiba stared at Naruto as he knelt down to pet Akamaru.

"Want to take a walk?" Naruto looked up at Kiba and into his eyes, they shimmered brightly.

"Uh, yea... sure" Kiba chewed the inside of his lip as they made their way toward the edge of the forest.

"You okay?" Naruto glanced to his side to look at Kiba. He looked tired, worn down, and just depressed. All this over a girl standing him up? I mean, I can't blame him though, it is Hinata.

"To be honest Naruto, no. No. I am not"

The two shinobi stopped walking once they reached a small clearing in the forest.

"Why?" Naruto reached out and put a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Did Hinata... uhm... reject you? I mean that kiss looked pretty serious-"

"No!" Kiba shrugged off Naruto's hand. "Why do you care anyways?" he said bitterly.

Naruto looked at the ground and sighed. He wasn't quite sure what to even say to Kiba. Kiba just seemed angry and on edge.

"What's going on?" Naruto crossed his arms.

Kiba sighed heavily and slumped down to the forest floor. Akamaru whimpered and gave Kiba a warm lick on his cheek.

"C'mon... What's up?" Naruto's features softened and he knelt down next to Kiba.

Kiba's hands went up to his face and he pulled his knees towards his chest.

"I-I want to see Hinata"

"Is that all? Then go see her!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"Don't you get it? I can't..."

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto smiled and patted Kibas head. "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Kiba remained silent. He finally sighed and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Seriously, what the hell is it?" Naruto could feel a blush creep up on his face at the intensity of Kiba's gaze. Naruto felt a sudden pain in his gut, Kiba is miserable because he's in love... I-I want someone to think of me with that intensity...

Kiba took a deep breath in, he wasn't sure if he should even tell Naruto. It wasn't his place to spread Hinata's personal business around, especially to the boy she loved most of her life. Although Hinata claimed to be over him, Kiba knew she might still harbor that deep seeded love for him. He supposed first crushes never really went away.

"Hinata hasn't been allowed to leave her house in a week" Kiba said glumly.

"Maybe she's sick?" Naruto forced himself to look away from Kiba. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Naruto... that's not it. I wish it was something that simple" Kiba sighed heavily and pulled his knees closer to his chest. Hinata would never forgive me if I told him of all people.

"Lets go see her together" Naruto grinned and held out his hand for Kiba.

Kiba stared at Naruto and then broke out in a smile. There is no way they won't let Naruto, the Hero, in to see her!

"Naruto! Yes!" Kiba grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. He smiled widely at Naruto, showing off his fangs. "Let's do it!" Akamaru jumped up and barked happily. His tail wagged as he started down the path to Konoha.

"N-now?"

"Yea!" Kiba kept his hand enclosed around Naruto's and began to pull him in the direction back towards the village. "Hurry! C'mon Naruto!"

Naruto laughed loudly and picked up the pace to match Kibas. He tightened his grip on Kibas hand and smiled widely. Although he knew Kiba was in love, it still felt great to feel the warmth of another person.

***

The two men stood out front of the large Hyuga compound.

"Oi! NEJI!! HINATAAAA!" Naruto began to shout.

Kiba shifted uncomfortably, he knew he had to keep his anger under control.

Slowly the gate slid open revealing Neji Hyuga.

"Naruto, do you have to be so loud?" Neji smiled at Naruto as he spoke. His eyes glanced behind him and landed on Kiba. For a split second his smile faltered.

Naruto seemed oblivious to Neji's slight downturn in his smile.

"Well, I wasn't sure how to knock" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"What do you two want?" Neji said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. His eyes once again landed on Kiba and stayed there.

Kiba narrowed his brows and crossed his arms. He knew they wouldn't deny Naruto, it would ruin their whole façade.

"We wanted to see Hinata. It's been awhile and I thought I'd treat us all to ramen! You can come too!" Naruto beamed, he looked between Kiba and Neji, completely oblivious to their stare down.

"I'll see if she's, uh, feeling better" Neji said hesitantly.

"Great!" Naruto grinned and turned to face Kiba and Neji walked towards the mansion. "See, I told you she was just sick"

Kiba chewed the inside of his lip as he nodded his head slowly. Bullshit, hurry and get her out here you fucker... I swear, if you hurt her I'm going to lose it all right here and now.

After waiting for awhile Naruto and Kiba turned to the sound of foot steps behind them. Neji stood in front, while Hinata was directly behind him. Her eyes were focused on the ground and her fingers were twirling around one another nervously. Kiba noted Hinata's normal baggy clothes and overly large jacket, but he couldn't help but notice the bags under her eyes. The way her hair was hanging was even suspicious, it was obviously covering her swollen face. Kibas sharp eyes also caught the slight discoloration around her neck, which she was trying to cover up with her Konoha headband.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto couldn't hide the hesitation in his voice. He hadn't really talked to Hinata since that day in the rain with Sai.

"H-h-h-h-hey" She finally mustered, her eyes never leaving the ground.

Kiba felt a tightness in his chest, all he wanted to do was move forward and embrace the battered woman in front of him. He could tell she was trembling, afraid, and uncomfortable. Narutos smile faltered as he seemed to notice something was off with Hinata as well.

"Hinata, are you sure you're well enough to go out?" Naruto looked from Neji to Hinata, then to Kiba. He could feel the tension surrounding them. What is going on... Did I miss something?

"She's fine" Neji said flatly.

"Let her decide" Kiba said through clenched teeth. Kiba tried his best to calm himself, but the effort was really taxing.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and then forced a smile.

"Lets go, I think you guys know the place!" Naruto turned and began to walk towards Ichirakus. Okay, Neji isn't happy about Kiba and Hinata... Hinata is embarrassed about it... and most likely feels weird with me here right now... Am I missing anything else?

"Whats on your mind Naruto?" Neji quickened his pace to catch up with him, leaving Hinata to dawdle behind, her eyes still focused on the ground in front of her.

"Well-"

Kiba drowned out Naruto and Neji's conversation. He slowed down and matched Hinatas walking speed. Shakily he reached his hand out and grasped hers. He squeezed it gently and cocked his head to the side.

Hinatas hand was shaking, and her grip was loose at first. She turned her head to the side to gaze at Kiba. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away. Her hand squeezed Kibas back tightly.

"Are you okay?" Kiba spoke in a hushed voice. Kiba kept his gaze ahead of them, keeping eyes on the back of Naruto and Neji. Naruto turned his head slightly and made brief eye contact with Kiba. Kiba gave a head nod towards Naruto and twirled his free hand in a circular motion, hoping Naruto would get the hint to keep Neji talking. It seemed to work as Naruto shifted his gaze back head of them.

Hinata was silent for a moment. She gave Kibas hand another squeeze.

"I-I-I-I-" Hinata swallowed hard. "I-I'm s-s-s-s-scared" she replied softly.

Kiba felt his heart breaking. I'm ruining her life...

"Stay with me... don't go back there"

Hinata suddenly stopped. She pulled on Kibas hand to keep him near her. Kiba stopped and turned to face her. Naruto and Neji kept walking, seemingly unaware of what was happening.

"I-I mean think about it" Kiba felt himself blushing and trembling all at once. "Shino will let you stay with him also... just don't-don't go back there" With his free hand Kiba gently stroked Hinatas cheek. He moved the hair that hung in her face behind her ear and lifted her face up towards him. Kiba once again felt his chest tighten as he examined Hinatas face. Not only was it swollen, and she had bags under her eyes, but her bottom lip looked cut.

"I won't let you go back" he said suddenly.

"Kiba" Hinatas finally spoke. "I-I-" she gulped and swallowed hard. "T-take me home with you... p-p-please!" the tears that were threatening her the whole time began to run down her face.

Kiba gripped her hand tightly and pulled her in the opposite direction of Neji and Naruto. He began to run, pulling her behind him.

Neji spun around on his heel just in time to see Kiba and Hinata hand in hand running off. He began to move toward them, but Naruto's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Naruto squeezed Nejis shoulder and he forced him to turn back around.

"Okay Neji" Naruto glared. "Now you're going to tell me exactly what the fuck the problem is" Naruto could feel his anger rising. It was obvious Hinata was terrified of her cousin, and that he had some type of problem with Kiba.

Neji opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. He could feel the anger rising inside him. She's mine dog... I'll kill you.

"Now-Talk. We're not going anywhere until you do" Naruto squeezed Nejis shoulder tighter.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. - Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! Keep on keeping on folks!


	13. After all This Time

Kiba and Hinata panted hard while they tried to catch their breath. They had ran deep into the forest and kept going. Finally Kiba halted their progress and forced them to a stop. Hinata glanced around, trying to figure out where they were exactly. Akamaru barked loudly and jumped up, resting his paws on Hinatas shoulders. He began to cover her in licks.

"Enough Akamaru!" Kiba forced his companion down.

Kiba just couldn't help himself anymore. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her close to him. I just want to stay like this... with you, Hinata.

Hinata felt her body start to relax as Kiba's warmth began to spread through her. Finally she returned his embrace. Everything she had gone through this week finally seemed to hit her. Tears fell and she began to sob. Her whole body shook as she sniffled and began to cry loudly.

"It's okay Hinata..." Kiba placed one hand on the back of her head and just held her. He wasn't sure what else he could do. Her familiar scent filled his nose and he felt more at ease himself.

"Where am I supposed to go?" She whispered.

"Let's just calm down and then go see Shino. I...don't want you to stay with me if it's going to make you feel weird..."

"I-its not that Kiba... I..." She released Kiba and turned around, feeling afraid. She felt dirty, useless, and worthless.

"Hey, it's okay... Let's go to go see Kurenai...or-"

"M-maybe I should go back... Father will be angry, and then there is Neji-" Hinata stopped in mid sentence and began to tremble. Her father was one thing, but Neji was a whole different situation. There was no telling what exactly he might do if he were to catch her. Oh No! Naruto was left with him when we ran...

"Hey, don't talk like that" Kiba took a step towards Hinata and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You don't have to go back, ever... "

They remained quiet for some time. In silence Hinata leaned against Kiba as he held her from behind. Finally Kiba broke the silence.

"Hey, we need to get to the village. It's getting late, and you look like you could use a bath, food, and some sleep"

Akamaru let out a sleepy yawn and finally stood up. He let out a loud 'woof' and wagged his tail.

"y-y-you're right"

"Hinata, It's going to be okay... don't be scared anymore" Kiba softened his voice as he released her.

"I'm trying... Do you think Naruto is okay?"

Kiba cocked his head to the side, in all honesty he had forgotten about ditching Naruto with Neji. 

"You know he's fine. Neji wouldn't stand a chance if he picked a fight with Naruto"

"Hey! Why are you guys talking about me!" A voice called out nearby.

"N-N-Naruto!" Hinata and Kiba both turned as Naruto walked into the small area.

Kiba's arms fell to his side as Hinata's hands went up towards her chest as she began to wring her hands together nervously. Kiba's stomach churned nervously as Naruto approached them. He shuffled slightly out of nervousness. I can't believe this has been happening to her... Naruto thought to himself. 

"Hinata, you know you could have told me... I care about you-a lot" Naruto took a step towards the Hyuga and closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on her shoulders, he could feel her trembling. 

"I-I-I..."

Kiba chewed the inside of his lip angrily. He wanted to pull Hinata away from Naruto, jealousy crept up through his body as he watched the two make eye contact. He could see the blush spread across the back of Hinata's neck. Kiba shook his head and turned around. He shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled to Akamaru who quickly responded. Kiba knelt down and began to pet the large dogs neck. Akamaru licked Kibas cheek and he smiled slightly. Don't be jealous... she ran with you... she kissed you... she let you touch her. Kiba kept reminding himself that Hinata was with him now... she even said she wanted to be more than just friends. 

"Uhm... He told me about your dad Hinata..." Naruto's voice softened. "I-I didn't know he was doing more than just training you..."

Hinata could feel her face going red. More and more people were beginning to know very personal information about her and she wasn't quite sure she was okay with it. Having Naruto know this made her even more embarrassed.

"I don't think she should go back..." Kiba said quietly. 

Naruto looked at Kiba sharply. Although he was kneeling down with his back turned to them, Naruto could still feel the anger rolling off of Kiba. Naruto didn't quite understand, according to Neji a lot of this was Kiba's fault.

"I think you should take a step back Kiba... Think about this from a different perspective... What is Hinata supposed to do? Just run away? I mean... if you hadn't been so hands on maybe this wouldn't have happened" Naruto regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth. He couldn't really blame Kiba for his actions. Kiba had always admired Hinata in some shape or form. It seemed with his rejection of Hinata, the two were finally able to connect. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiba said in a low and calm voice as he slowly stood up and turned toward Naruto, his anger rising to an alarming level.

Akamaru whimpered and slowly walked in between the two ninja.

"Look... I know the Hyuga's have strict rules about... uhm-fraternization?" Naruto wasn't even sure what to say. "Maybe if you hadn't been inappropriate with Hinata in front of her father... maybe she might not have had to get hurt"

"Just what the hell are you saying!?" Kiba could feel his fists shaking with anger. "I haven't once done anything to hurt Hinata... And stop talking about her like she isn't even here. Let me guess... Neji told you all this?" 

"Y-yea... Neji told me" Naruto now felt uneasy. Just what exactly is going on? 

Hinata began to fiddle with her fingers as her eyes went from Naruto to Kiba.

"I-I-I don't t-t-t-think-" Hinata's face was red. She kept her gaze averted from both Kiba and Naruto. Despite the want inside of her to vehemently deny Naruto's accusations that everything was Kibas fault, she just couldn't seem to find her voice. 

"What do you mean? Your dad caught you making out with Kiba and he lost it, right?"

Kiba gulped and quickly swallowed his anger. As much as he wanted to say Neji was a liar, he couldn't dismiss the truth in that particular statement.

"Listen Hinata, running away from home won't solve anything. It'll just make things worse. Besides, I'm sure your dad was just worried about you know...preserving your... uh..."

When it seemed Hinata's face couldn't get any redder, it did. Hearing Naruto talk about this made her feel extremely embarrassed. Please stop talking about this... everything seemed to swarm back to her mind in that exact moment. Kiba's firm lips against hers, the warmth she felt between her legs, feeling his manly parts against hers-to suddenly Neji striking her, her shirt being ripped off her body, those lips forcefully kissing hers, and the taste of blood. 

Hinata's heart beat faster and her breath got shallow. She heaved a breath in before quickly turning on her heel and using the momentum to pull herself forward into a quick jump to the nearest tree. She had to get out of there, she needed to escape. Ignoring the men calling out to her she ran towards the village without looking back or stopping once. You're stupid Hinata! You can't just run away with Kiba! Look at all the trouble you're getting him into! and you've just made yourself look so stupid in front of Naruto!! She could feel tears running down her cheeks. She felt utterly confused at everything that had happened this last week and a half. 

***

Kiba watched Hinata dart away. Although his heart told him to go after her, she really shouldn't be alone right now, he knew she was most likely embarrassed and confused. 

"S-should we go after her?" Naruto crinkled his brow in concern. I didn't mean to hurt her... 

"Akamaru! Go!" Kiba nodded his head in the direction Hinata had jumped towards. At that the large shaggy white dog sprinted off into the darkness. Kiba's shoulders sagged as he just gave up and sat roughly on the ground. 

"Sit, Naruto" 

Naruto shifted his gaze towards the sky and let out a long sigh. He joined Kiba in the grass and leaned back on his palms. 

"Look, I'm not trying to fight Kiba... But Neji told me that her father was pissed because he caught you two making out. He said he went over board in training and punishment. I get he might have you know... took it too far... but I mean, that's her dad. You can't keep them away from each other"

Kiba took a deep breath and stared at Naruto. 

"So..." Kiba frowned and began to pull up blades of grass from the forest floor. "this is a regular thing... not something that just happened" Kiba threw the pile of grass in his hand and watched it fall slowly. "He's been doing this to her the whole time... ever since the academy. Didn't you notice Naruto?"

"Well... she was always kind of withdrawn, and a loner...b-but, I mean, she seemed so different these last two years..." Naruto was beginning to feel like a huge idiot. Were all the signs there and I just missed it? I mean... how was I supposed to know?? It's not like I've got such great parental examples in my life... Shit, I was a worse outcast, and all alone. 

"I know... I-I..." Kiba let out a sigh of defeat. "I guess in a way I knew-but was in sort of denial about it. Anyways... I just... I really feel something for her. I guess in the back of my mind, I always have. I remember when she got hurt during the chunin exams, I was so worried. I was scared, I thought she might leave me... I didn't like that thought one bit"

Naruto kept his eyes on the twinkling sky and sighed. 

"To be honest Kiba... I'm not dumb... I've always known how Hinata felt about me. I..." Now or never ... Just do it... Just say it out loud, Dattebayo Naruto! 

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Sorry for a less than stellar chapter. RL has been a bit crazy for me. But I swear I'm about to have a break so I'll have some time to dedicate to fixing up this fic!!
> 
> A.N.- Okay, so I've changed this chapter a lot. I've got a few free days this week and I'm going to be going back to edit some stuff and what not. I've noticed a lot of little mistakes that need to be fixed. Hope you guys enjoyed the changes in this chapter. If not feel free to let me know!! 
> 
> See ya space cowboys!!


	14. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.-Sorry guys it's been awhile hasn't it? RL is a bit hectic right now. I'm not sure if my story is even going anywhere or if it's even worth the read... But I'll keep trekking on I guess. If there is anyone out there, enjoy and I'll see ya around!

-flashback-

"Listen, Naruto... It really isn't what you think" Neji faced Naruto, doing his best to keep the anger bubbling deep inside him off of his face. He had to think quickly in order to appease Naruto. Fuck you Kiba... I'll find you both... but first I have to deal with this idiot.

Naruto released Neji's shoulder and sighed.

"How do you know what I think?" Naruto said in a cold tone. Although he had moved passed his issues with Neji, he couldn't help but feel there was still something going with the Hyugas that he didn't quite get.

"Hinata has been, uhm... 'seeing' Kiba behind her fathers back, and he assumed the worst. He took training a little too far in order to teach a lesson" Neji examined Naruto closely. He had been strangely aloof the last few weeks, and unexpectedly quiet. What has been going on with our famous 'hero' Neji thought coldly.

"I don't really understand. He doesn't like Kiba? I mean, they've been best friends for just about forever"

"No, he'd rather see Hinata married to either a Hyuga or you know... someone like you Naruto". Okay, let's see how he reacts to that one.

"Oh" Naruto could feel the guilt crashing through him. If only he could return Hinata's feelings, her pain and anguish over her father might have been lessened.

"Hey Naruto..." Neji smiled at the blond haired boy. He blinked his periwinkle eyes at Naruto slowly. The light reflected off of them, and Naruto could see his own reflection deep within them. Naruto could feel a blush creep over his face. I must be really desperate if i'm doing this, Neji thought.

"What is it?" Naruto felt suddenly off guard. Why is he looking at me like that?? He could feel his heart rate pick up. He had never really noticed the beauty is Neji's eyes, although they were cold and distant, they also seemed to be yearning for something. They stared at Naruto seemingly through his very soul, piercing his heart. Is he just as lonely as I am? Those eyes seem so deep in thought and just... alone.

"I-I...Uhm... No... N-nevermind" Neji scratched the back of his head. That's right Hyuga, play it nervous and flirty. If I'm right, Naruto will no longer be in my way... as a matter of fact, this just might work in my favor!

"C'mon, you sound like Hinata!" Naruto replied nervously. Naruto couldn't place his finger on it, but something felt different. Those eyes were just so deep and seemingly so lonely. Naruto couldn't help but feel drawn to them.

"Maybe.. Uhm... we can..." Neji quickly turned his back to Naruto and let his long black hair sway in the breeze. C'mon Naruto, just take the bait already.

"Okay, Neji, very funny. Good impression of how Hinata used to be..." Naruto watched Neji's hair move with the slight breeze that passed them. It was true, this was quite like Hinata...Naruto gulped and stared at the back of Neji's head.

"I uh... well..." Neji turned to face Naruto. If he had to be honest with himself, the look on Narutos face was pretty priceless. Poor Naruto, I hate to toy with him like this... Neji felt a pang of regret, but then his thoughts quickly turned to Hinata. He imagined her creamy soft skin, her long silky locks, those innocent eyes. He wanted her, he wanted to just own her. She was totally pathetic, totally a waste of the Hyuga bloodline. She was his to toy with, his to experiment with, his to own.

"Spit it out" Naruto shuffled uncomfortably.

"I've been... well... I think I know why you turned Hinata down. To be honest, I think you and I are... uhm... Maybe we are a better match" Neji realized he couldn't force himself to blush. He tried to put on his best shy face.

"W-what do you mean!?" Naruto's face turned completely red. No! NO! How does he know!? What should I do?? Oh god no...

"I guess not... I just thought..." Neji replied in a soft tone. Quickly he turned around so Naruto could not see his face. "I know this isn't like me... But this is embarrassing... I've felt so alone" Poor Naruto, I hate to use him this way... Neji felt yet another sting of guilt. Naruto had never done anything malicious to him, as a matter of fact Naruto even tried to be his friend. Neji frowned as he waited in silence for Naruto to respond. If he had to be honest Neji couldn't exactly pin point why he felt this way towards Hinata. Perhaps it was his fathers past, the sacrifices he made to protect the main branch... He wasn't quite sure, but he did know one thing, and that was that he was going to humiliate Hinata no matter what. The loathing he felt towards the girl could not be measured.

Naruto took a quick step back. What do I do? Shit! Naruto's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to just rip right out of his chest. His face was gradually turning bright red. This is my chance to just... say it.

After a long moment of silence Naruto finally spoke.

"I've felt alone for a long time" Naruto's voice was soft and quiet, really unlike himself. "It's more than just having all of you guys as my friends... but..." Naruto's blue eyes stared at the ground, glistening in the faint light. "Everyone is pairing up. Everyone is moving on. The one person I-I thought-" Naruto quickly stopped talking as he felt a sob in his throat.

"It's okay Naruto" Neji turned back around and gazed into the blond haired ninjas deep blue eyes. "I've been lonely too. Maybe we can you know... keep eachother company"

Naruto's heart beat even faster than before. There was really only one person he could imagine himself being with... But he was gone, and his return was an unknown. He had never even considered Neji as a romantic interest. But he couldn't deny that they had chemistry. They also had some pretty good fights and missions. Wouldn't this be betraying Hinata though? How would she feel if I said yes to her cousin? Wouldn't that just hurt her more?? BUT-- She does have Kiba now...

"I-I guess I've embarrassed myself enough. I'm sorry Naruto... I really should find Hinata" Neji couldn't quite read the expression on Naruto's face, it was sad if he had to be honest with himself. He had seen the same expression on Hinata's face, and at once he felt no pity. They've all asked for this... it's not my fault.

"YES" Naruto suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" Neji was surprised. He didn't think it'd take only one shot, but it seemed Naruto fell for it hook line and sinker.

Oh yea, that's what I thought! Neji inwardly laughed to himself. Now I've got you Naruto, you're too dense to realize anything!

"I-I would like that Neji..."

"Really??"

"Y-y-yes. But... Can you just let Hinata and Kiba be? Maybe even talk to her dad? I mean, I think all they've even done is kiss, if that..."

"Oh, yes... right" Yea right, that mutt is going to pay, so will she... and poor Naruto, just a sad pawn in my game.

Neji held out his hand and smiled up at Naruto. Naruto looked into Neji's eyes, they were beautiful, despite the cold distance. There was no warmth in them like Kiba's when he was talking about Hinata. Naruto felt a pang of anxiety. I-I don't think this is right... It doesn't feel right... Am I being desperate?

"Don't just look at it" Neji smiled wider.

"s-sorry" Naruto slowly reached out and put his hand in Neji's. He could feel warmth and strength behind his grip.

"Listen... I'm really not the best with my emotions, or being uhm... vulnerable... c-can we keep this between us?"

"y-yes" Naruto followed Neji, his heart racing in his chest.

-End Flashback-


	15. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A.N. : Well- here is this lol. I'm not sure if I like it or not, so it maybe subject to change, who knows? Things have been crazy in RL, but now with shelter in place, I have a bit more time to do a few things I've been wanting to, but haven't had the time to do. I'm super open to comments though-if there is even anyone really reading lol lol
> 
> I mean... thoughts? I could do better-right?

Kiba stared at Naruto. He felt such longing for Hinata he couldn't quite explain it. Seeing her flee in pain and heartache was tearing him apart inside. I don't understand... He kept pulling at the grass nervously. 

"If you knew her feelings for you... then why didn't you just tell her? You could have let her move on... instead of leading her on this whole time..." - this all happened really fast... I-I don't know where all this even came from... We were better as friends. Now everything is complicated and it's my fault, Kiba blinked his eyes rapidly, not willing to take the risk of them tearing up. 

Naruto sat quietly beside his friend. He swallowed hard. 

"Listen Kiba- I'm just... not into that..." Naruto chose his words carefully. If my friends know, will this change everything? Like how it did for Hinata and Kiba?? Naruto felt quiet and calm, it was very unlike him. 

Kiba frowned and looked at Naruto who was just staring up into the sky. Something was going on with him. Kiba was taken aback at seeing Naruto's composure. Normally Naruto would be blathering on and on, being loud and obnoxious. 

"Into what? What does Sakura have that Hinata doesn't?" Kiba couldn't make sense of his own feelings. Being honest, Kiba would have been very much like Naruto, being loud and mocking of everything and everyone. 

"Nothing. I don't want her either" Naruto just said softly. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Kiba cleared his throat. "... Sasuke?" Kiba side eyed Naruto, a grin starting to show on his face. 

Naruto met Kibas grin with one of his own. 

"So that kiss eh? Wasn't so accident was it?" Kiba made a grab for Naruto who easily blocked him away. 

"Shut your mouth you mutt" Naruto laughed. 

"Hey!" Kiba lunged at Naruto and forced him into a headlock.

"Kiba..."Naruto said very quietly causing Kiba to release him. "Does this change everything?"

"Why would it?" Kiba put his arm around Narutos shoulders. "The only thing that changes is there's just one more reason for you to bring him back" 

"God Kiba... When did we become this?" Naruto gestured between them. 

"Shit..." Kiba ran a hand through his hair. "Those elite clans I guess... A Hyuga and an Uchiha, who would have thought - I mean, c'mon, it's us!"

Suddenly Naruto felt his stomach buckle. Yea, a Hyuga and Uchiha... 

"Should we get up and uh, you know- find you a Hyuga waiting for you in the night?" 

Kiba felt that sudden ache inside as his mind wandered back to Hinata. Although he felt guilty for not going after her, he recognized the importance of what had just happened between himself and Naruto. 

"Do you think it's too late?" What am I even saying? God-I just want Hinata, right here and now. 

"Naw, I'm sure Akamaru or Neji already found her" Naruto stood up. 

"That's not what I meant" Kiba stood up in one quick motion. He leaned down and dusted the fronts and backs of his pants. His heart began to beat quicker. The memory of her cold lips against his hot ones felt right. 

"What then?"

The two men began to walk deeper into the forest. Kiba occasionally sniffed the air to make sure they were going in the right direction. 

"Hinata and I just being friends. Is it too late for that?" 

Naruto stopped and just stared at Kiba. 

"What?" 

Kiba swallowed hard. "I've already like... caused this much damage in her life. At least as team mates and friends, it was easy. I just want it to be easy again. This all feels like just too much" Kiba couldn't meet Naruto's eyes, God I'm so fucked up.

"Kiba..." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "Sorry bud, too late for that. I mean, a few hours ago you were sniffling and sad" Naruto squinched up his face and did a poor imitation of Kiba "I just want to see her-whaa whaa-cry-cry" 

"Watch it" Kiba shoved Naruto, but he had to force himself not to smile. "Well Shit..."

"Be honest- since any of this happened between you two... would you really go back to how it was? I mean, is 'easy' worth it?"

"Nope" Kiba began to walk forward again. 

* * * 

Hinata sighed and leaned against the nearest tree. Always running... constantly running... forever running. Why? Can't I know what it's like to escape for real? Ever? Why am I in this loop of-of-abuse?

She couldn't stand the last word her mind had just conjured up. Her shoulders slumped as she slowly sat down. 

"Thanks Akamaru" Hinata said softly as she heard moving from behind her. 

The big shaggy dog barked happily and licked her cheek. 

I just want to leave and start over new. A place where no one knows me, knows of my shame and dishonor. No one who knows how awful I am. She trembled and wrapped her arms around Akamaru. Just then Hinata recognized the foot steps coming from behind her. Her whole body succumbed with defeat. She was trapped and would never escape. I must deserve this. 

Akamaru let out a low growl as he stood and faced the intruder. 

"You better tell that dog to leave before the beast really gets hurt. I'd hate to see what your mutt would do if that were to happen" 

Slowly Hinata turned and met her cousin Neji's cold stare. He walked up to her and knelt down. With a soft touch he gently caressed her cheek. 

"I'm going to destroy you, you know that right?" His voice was sickly sweet. "Not only is your stupid boyfriend going to feel the burn... " Neji's voice was barely a whisper now. "It doesn't end there. Your pathetic hero is going to be crushed- Never the same, forever ruined. It's funny isn't it? The man you've admired all this time will be a mere semblance of himself. Just know HInata, this is all because of you" 

He stood up straight and rested his hands on his hips. Hinata gulped. She wasn't quite sure how Neji hoped to ruin Naruto, but the way he said it had chilled her to the bone. She stood up with clenched fists. 

"W-what do you want!?" her voice sounded little, even to her. 

"It's too late for that now Hinata. What's done is done, you've made a choice, and well-" He shrugged his shoulders. "these are the consequences of that choice" 

Akamaru whined and paced behind Hinata. Suddenly she heard the soft crunching of grass. Relief filled her body, it was Naruto and Kiba. Her eyes darted to Kiba, who was already staring at her. Hinata could feel her heart race as the two men came into view. 

"Neji" Kiba said curtly as he walked passed him. 

Kiba reached down and patted Akamaru on the head roughly. Naruto walked forward and stopped next to Neji. They both watched Hinata and Kiba in silence. 

"Let's go Hinata" Kiba stood up straight and stared at Hinata. "You'll stay at my place tonight. My sister and mother should be home in a few days, so you have your pick of where you want to sleep" 

Neji scoffed. 

"Do you have something to say?" Kiba gritted his teeth. 

"You know where she'll sleep- dog" 

"Hey, relax" Naruto nudged Neji. "Maybe some space is what you all really need. I mean, if it makes a difference, she can stay with me tonight"

"It's your choice Hinata" Neji smiled. Although the woman was showing feelings for Kiba, it was quite obvious the feelings towards Naruto were still there. His senses picked up her elevated heart beat after Naruto spoke. He was sure Kiba sensed this too, making it that much more satisfactory

"Stay with your uh- teammate here... Naruto... Or come home and preserve your reputation, and avoid upsetting your father" 

Naruto stared at Neji, his eyes were cold. It was unnerving, What's happening here Neji? 

Hinata gulped and shakily grabbed the sleeve of Kiba's jacket. Her hands were trembling. 

"Looks like she's made her choice" Kiba whistled to Akamaru who happily walked towards the village with his master and Hinata. 

As they passed, Kiba nudged Naruto in the ribs. Naruto grinned and gave an obvious wink. 

Neji watched the two men, disgust filling him. This isn't over. Not by a long shot. 

"Can I uhm. Well, walk you home?" Naruto was saying shyly before Neji finally registered what was happening in the present. 

After a few moments of silence Neji nodded his head. 

***

Kiba and Hinata, trailed by Akamaru, walked towards the village. It was fairly quiet due to the late hour.

"You're okay?" 

"Y-y-yes" she leaned in close to him. 

He could still feel her trembling so he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked. Kiba breathed in deeply through his nose and took in her scent. 

"Good... Neji didn't, uhm, do anything did he?" 

Hinata remained silent for a moment. "No" she finally responded. 

I'm going to catch that bastard doing something, and when I do... It's going to feel so great to just pound his face in. 

The two approached Kiba's home which was shrouded in darkness. 

"Now, I know you've been inside before, but I have to warn you. Everyone has been gone, and I've just been bachelor padding it up... and well, i'm sure you also know, Its no Hyuga mansion" 

"Thank you Kiba. I've never wanted to be further away from anything Hyuga than I have right now" 

Kiba couldn't help but smile. What was I thinking? Naruto is right, there is no going back. 

"Hey" Kiba softened his voice and began to chew on his bottom lip. "I'm really sorry" he began, but Hinata held up her hand as if to stop him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you Kiba. You know, to Neji... and Naruto"

He stood there staring at her for a moment before slowly leaning towards her. When their lips met Kiba's eyes closed as he relished this sensation.


	16. Momentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I am so sorry for the terrible delay with this part. I had it typed up but wasn't sure about it. I'm not sure I'm liking it, but for now I'm going to just let it flow. I know it was kind of a boring chapter, so hella sorry! Thanks for reading guys, I hope you're all safe and healthy! I might make edits to this, but nothing major.

Hinata walked in the Inuzuka home. Kiba wasn't joking however, there were dirty clothes and dishes all over the place.

"Eh... sorry" Kiba mumbled as he hit the nearest light switch.

"It's fine Kiba, really. It's such a nice change! You have no idea. I've stared at the walls of my room for days" Hinata smiled.

Hinata laughed and Kiba frowned. _How depressing... I don't think she even realizes how depressing that is_.

"So... bath? Shower? Food?" Kiba began to pick up random things lying around. "I mean, you don't have a change of clothes. You can have some of mine, or even my sisters or moms... but I don't know how fashionable they are-so seriously, I-I'm not sure" He turned to face Hinata who had a beaming smile on her face. Kiba felt himself blush.

"Uhm... shower, your clothes, food. In that order" Hinata felt quite relaxed, completely opposite of how she felt just an hour ago.

"If I were you I'd use my sisters shower in the house out back. Mine is uh-less than stellar, lets just say that. You remember where right?" Kiba kept bending down to pick up dirty clothes from the ground.

"I think so... It's been awhile since we were all here last, but I think i remember"

"Akamaru, stop being rude, show her where... I'll bring out some clothes for you when i'm done here"

"Okay"

With that Hinata walked out to the back door towards the small house just behind the main Inuzuka home. Kiba did his best to clean as fast as he could before running up to his room. He was giving himself no time to think as he swung open his closet door. He grabbed the nearest shirt he could find, along with a pair of shorts that would fit Hinata, albeit baggy and large.

Feeling breathless he ran down the stairs and slid his way to the back door. Standing out in the moonlight outside was Akamaru's white fur. He noticed his companion laying down near the entrance. The sound of running water could be heard.

"Got the clothes here buddy" Kiba ruffled Akamaru's fur as he entered the dark home. Akamaru let out a squeaky bark followed by a short whine. "Dude, I'm not going to peek. What do you take me for?"

Akamaru huffed, causing Kiba to grin.

"Okay, yea, so what? I won't this time"

Kiba knocked on the door and heard Hinata's voice softly call out.

"Clothes are just outside the door, okay?"

He placed his ear on the door and heard her quiet reply. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could still smell her, and he could still taste her on his lips. She's here, naked, at my place. She's with me, and I've finally saved her. Kiba sighed contently and smiled. He quickly walked out and headed back toward the main house.

Hinata listened to Kiba's receding footsteps. She slowly sat on the floor of the shower and let the luke warm water flow over her body. Dried blood began to wash away from her hair and scalp, turning the water a light shade of red. The steady water stream felt amazing and it felt so good to be away from Neji, Hanabi, and her father. She couldn't help but feel incredibly bitter. She was sure in some shape or form that she didn't deserve what was going on. The years of suffering in silence had taken its toll on her though. I know I'll never be free. If I obey, i'm beaten and berated. If I disobey I'm also beaten and berated. Since Hanabi and Neji's marriage announcement Neji has become a true terror. Hinata kept trying to go over her life and couldn't understand what she had done that was so terrible for all this punishment. All of it was wasted time. I wasted time being obsessed with Naruto. I wasted time trying to be as good as Neji. I even tried to gain Fathers acceptance and praise. I've failed at all of it. I'm weak... Why can't I just be strong enough? I could fend off Neji, show my father I have a right to live my own life.

She buried her face in her hands. Hinata could feel her resolve coming back. I'm gong to get out no matter what. Finally she stood up and turned the water off. After grabbing her towel and drying herself off Hinata opened the door a crack and looked down. Just as he had said, Kiba left her some clothes.

_I'm done, with it all_ she thought as she slipped a big gray v neck shirt over her head. _It's going to be different now, they'll all see._ Finally Hinata finished dressing, making sure to pull the drawstring on Kibas shorts as tight as it could go to fit her.

Quickly Hinata gathered her dirty clothes and quickly walked towards the main house. Before she opened the door Hinata stopped to center herself.

She remembered Neji's words, "I'm going to destroy you, you know that right?", _Not if I destroy you and father first_. Hinata's breathing became heavier as she felt something changing inside her. It was as if what was already broken had finally shattered. She could feel her anger seeping through, the bitterness of never being good enough. _It's over, I don't care Neji. If you as so much lay a hand on either Kiba or Naruto you'll be sorry._ Although she sometimes had these moments of deep resolve, they never seemed to last. _This is different... This is what it feels like to truly hate. I've tried so hard to be a good person-not any more._

"That felt amazing" Hinata smiled as she walked in through the door. Kiba sat at the table with his head down. It appeared as if he had dozed off. She smiled and walked next to him and planted a light kiss on his forehead.

Kiba groaned a few unintelligible words and waved her off. Hinata silently folded her dirty clothes and set them on the table top intending to put them out after she was done straightening up. She began to clean up garbage Kiba had left out. As she approached the far side of the main living space she noticed her reflection in a near by mirror.

The damage was there. She was pale, bruised, and swollen in certain areas. You're right about one thing Neji, every choice comes with its own consequence. Hinata ran her fingers through her wet hair, feeling the swollen areas on her scalp. Her eyebrows furrowed and she began to look around the house. After a few moments of opening random drawers she found what she was looking for, a pair of old scissors. Quickly Hinata ran back to the mirror. Moments of Neji grabbing her hair flashed before her eyes. The sharp pain he would cause by yanking it. She thought of all the times her father would grab her hair and use it as momentum to hit her face when he pulled on it. With shaking hands Hinata began to cut her long locks of dark hair. _I'm done. I am not the one anymore,_ her mind roared.

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror, the change wasn't that remarkable, but there was a fleeting feeling of liberation. Her hair was short and she felt light. After cleaning piles of her hair, Hinata returned to the kitchen area where Kiba was slumped over. She leaned on the door frame with her arms crossed.

To be Continued...


	17. Night Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Hey look! A really nice and quick update! I'm pretty anxious and nervous because it has been awhile since I've written anything like this. Feel free to share your thoughts! But yea, enjoy and I hope you all are being safe and healthy out there!! 
> 
> -See Ya Space Cowboys! :-3

Hinata stared at Kiba while he slept at the kitchen table. She tried to wake him up by nudging him. It was clear he wasn't interested in moving or waking up. Being as quiet as she could Hinata went upstairs and grabbed a blanket from Kiba's room. Once she was by his side she gently laid the blanket across his broad shoulders. Her pale hand reached up and gently stroked the side of his face. Her fingertips traced the red fang mark on his cheek gently. Kiba's warm skin felt electric against her cold fingers. Hinata couldn't help but smile. After the last few weeks, on top of tonight, she felt exhausted, yet relieved. She ran her fingers through her now short hair. A surge of self-consciousness ran through her, but in the end she decided she didn't care. Giving Kiba one last look, Hinata trudged upstairs to sit in Hana's room. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to sleep, but she decided she had better try. There were so many things running through her mind, she was sure there would be no sleep what so ever.

Kiba yawned and slowly opened his eyes. Confusion washed over him as he sat up in the chair. His eyesight was fuzzy and he wasn't sure where he was at first. Oh, in the kitchen... when did I fall asleep? He yawned and stood up, stretching fiercely. Ugh, hungry, tired, and now a kink in my neck. Suddenly the day's events ran through his mind... Meeting Naruto, convincing him to help see Hinata, seeing her and how terrified she was, Neji... everything. His heart began to beat faster as he tried to re-orient himself. Kiba placed his palms on the table, his eyes looking at nothing in particular. That's when his eyes landed on the neatly folded pile of clothes sitting on the table. They belonged to Hinata, her scent was all over them.

With a shaky hand, Kiba reached out and picked up the shirt lying on top. He brought it up to his face and inhaled, Kiba closed his eyes and relished the scent. His other hand moved forward and grabbed the pair of short pants, as he held them a bundle of very plain black undergarments fell to the ground. Suddenly Kiba's heart sped up. He swallowed hard as his eyes stared at the pile of undergarments on the floor. Oh god, I am such a creep. Don't do this Kiba. He cleared his throat and quickly snatched them up from the floor and set them back on the pile of clothes. Leave it alone Kiba, bed time. Okay, but wait. If her bra and underwear are down there... She's really only wearing those clothes. Nothing else... Kiba found it hard to swallow as his senses all came to him, unburdened by sleepiness or darkness anymore. He could smell Hinata upstairs. Kiba felt his breathing become shallow as he thought of Hinata wearing only one thin layer of clothes-that was it. A pair of shorts and a baggy shirt was all that kept her body covered and protected.

Kiba made sure he headed straight towards his bedroom, his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. Good Night Hinata.

Kiba quickly threw off his clothes and grabbed a pair of old sweatpants. Once he was dressed, Kiba threw himself on his bed. He rubbed his bare chest and let out a long sigh. Despite the hormones surging through his body, sleep won the battle. His eyes began to droop and quickly Kiba drifted off to sleep.

later-

Visions of Hinata's mouth kissing down his chest filled Kiba's mind, he was in deep slumber when something ice cold wrapped around his midsection, pulling his mind into consciousness in a snap.

"What the-"

"It's just me Kiba" Hinata whispered. "I couldn't get warm..."

Kiba's heart rate accelerated as Hinata pressed herself against his side.

"Oh, uhm..." Kiba rubbed his eyes a bit to help focus them. "Blankets at the foot of the bed..." He said groggily.

Silently Hinata sat up and grabbed a blanket. Kiba yawned rather loudly and look at the small woman beside him. He squinted his eyes as he stared at her through the darkness.

"Hey-your hair" He sleepily reached out a hand to run his fingers through her now short locks.

Instinctively Hinata flinched, causing him to stop.

"I-I'm sorry. Uhm, get some rest Hinata, It's turning into a really long day. But it looks great from what I can see, seems to suite you. Now... Bed... Sleep" Kiba would think about her reaction later, his body was exhausted and wanted nothing more than sleep.

"I can't sleep though" Hinata whispered. She looked at Kiba's silhouette. He was shirtless and laying on his side, facing her. Although his features were all together tired, he still looked at Hinata in a way that set her heart on fire. Countless memories from childhood and adolescence flowed through her mind. They had slept together numerous times, however it had never felt quite like this before. She swallowed hard and wrapped herself in the blanket before snuggling next to Kiba, hoping to steal some of his natural warmth.

Kiba turned his head to the side to look at her face. Kiba was surprised to see her looking up at him. There is something different about her. There is a softness that's missing-she seems determined? Hardened? He couldn't peel his eyes away from hers, there was definitely something off about her gaze. Her gaze felt somehow unfamiliar, different, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe exhaustion? Emotional woman stuff?

Hinata noticed his eyes examining hers. The expression on his face was one of confusion. He was looking at her as if he wasn't quite sure it was really her. Quickly Hinata averted her gaze and stared down at Kiba's bare sculpted chest.

"Come here" Kiba grumbled as he pulled Hinata close to him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. If she was feeling unsure or afraid, then he wanted nothing more than to help make her feel secure and wanted. He decided he never wanted to see that dull look behind her eyes again. That's frightening Hinata... Don't change.

Suddenly Kiba's mind felt as though it was set on fire when he inhaled her scent. All previous thoughts were shut down now. She smelled lovely of course, with no hint of arousal, which meant her whole visit had innocent intentions. His body temperature rose steadily. Despite feeling so tired and groggy mere moments ago, he was so wide awake, his body and senses were now on full alert. It was as if his brain was suddenly firing on all cylinders. Kiba ran his tongue across his teeth as his thoughts began to fade away and nothing but instinct seemed to start taking control.

Without thinking Kiba rolled to face Hinata, he gave himself no time to hesitate, and her no time to protest. His lips were on hers, begging and desperate for her to respond to his physical urgency. Hinata felt her heart pounding in her chest as Kiba's lips pressed themselves firmly against hers. There was a sudden urgency in his kiss, and she felt her own lips respond as if they knew what to do. Hinata wasn't sure what she was feeling, she did know that she wanted to feel any other way than she had all day, all week, all month... hell her whole life. The only time she had felt safe, confident, and cared for was when she was with her shinobi team. Kiba was igniting feelings within her that she hadn't examined before-especially physical things. Ideas she had never once thought of while she pursued Naruto.

As their lips crashed together Hinata felt her mind finally slip. Please, Kiba, just touch me and make me feel something other than fear, anger, or regret. I don't want to feel like myself anymore...

As if hearing her thoughts, Kiba rolled her over and leaned on top of her. He kissed her deeply before pulling his lips away. She was looking into his eyes, she gulped when she saw the glossy look in them, as if he was under the influence. His pupils were thin slits, even in the darkness. The look he wore on his face was one she had seen before, one of lust- yet there was something more. There was longing behind those eyes, something that drew her in and made her feel like she belonged. Her heart was pounding so hard, she wondered if he could hear it.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata whispered fearfully. She didn't want to feel fear... That was the last thing she wanted to feel right now. He leaned up and examined her face. There was a faint blush across his cheeks, but his eyes stared into hers. They both stared at one another in silence, only their ragged breath seemed to fill the room.

Kiba felt his mind blank out the moment he started kissing her. His brain kept repeating the same things over and over again... mate, mark, mine.

Please, Kiba, just touch me...do something... anything! I just want to feel something other than fear, anger, or regret. Take me to far away from here. I don't want to exist on this plane any more. Hinata's mind timidly cried out. Her eyes suddenly pleaded with him. After a moment of examining her face, Kiba began to kiss her roughly, with much more pressure and ferocity than before. Quickly, Kiba's warm breath trailed down her throat. As her breathed hitched in her throat, Kiba caught the scent of the room. It was thick with arousal, and the animal inside of Kiba seemed to revel this.

Oh fuck Hinata, you smell so good. I can smell that you want this. I do too, oh fuck do I. His mind roared. Kiba placed small kisses against the nape of her neck, still and steadily moving downwards.

Hinata could feel the moistness between her legs steadily getting hotter and wetter.

Suddenly the old Hinata resurfaced, and fear washed all over her. Oh god, what am I doing? Is this okay? This feels good---I'm scared...

As if reading her mind Kiba stopped and looked up at her. He cocked his head to the side. Kiba took a deep inhale and when he exhaled his warm breath cascaded across her face. "I can stop if you want- but-" his voice sounded thick with desire. "...you just smell so good" Kiba could hear himself talking, but it sounded so far away. His head felt foggy, as if he was somehow drugged.

Hinata felt herself flush. She wasn't even sure how she should respond, or if she should respond at all.

It was if some new instinct he never knew he had, had just kicked in. It wasn't helping that he could no longer think straight. Kiba tried to get a hold of himself before he forced Hinata to do something she would regret. He tried to catch his breath and still his heart, however nothing was helping. There was something fogging his thinking. Kiba shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. Suddenly in voice that was clearly his, but the content of that what that voice said was nothing like himself at all. 

"Don't you want to feel it?" The tip of Kiba's tongue danced back up her throat as she swallowed hard. "What it could feel like to be us? Be really together?" Kiba's voice was heavy. Oh god, Kiba get it together. Stop, stop this right now... Kiba's mind raced, all other functions were seemingly shutting down.


End file.
